Doctor Who & Sonic The Hedgehog Full 2 Part Story
by RYCloud92
Summary: As Knuckles sleeps he is awakened by vast alien ships, his emerald taken by them causing floating island to sink. Meanwhile in station square a tall, thin man, known only by the name "Doctor" watches. This file contains both Part 1 & 2


Doctor Who and Sonic crossover

Part 1: When Sonic Met The Doctor

Note - It helps if you know a bit about both universes before reading this

Chapter 1

It was a quiet night, asleep in front of the altar of the Master Emerald was Knuckles, as for many centuries it was his job to protect the precious jewel from anyone willing to take it. However on this night he was about to meet his match. The sky cracked open, from the crack appeared thousands of ships, the spread out in formation and went upwards into space, the last ship to appear through the crack was huge, almost as big as Angel Island itself, as it came through its metal broke one of the islands mountains in two, the loud crashing sound of stone woke the echidna. In complete shook he looked over head, he gasped in confusion at the site, he clenched his fists in preparation, suddenly a beam of light was emitted from the machine, it shot down and enveloped the Master Emerald, the gem began to slowly float off its pedestal into the sky, "No, you're not getting it that easy" Knuckles shouted, he ran up the altars steps and launched himself towards the emerald. As he hit the light it sent a current of electric through his body, he was sent falling back to the ground, the blow knocked him unconscious, and the last thing he saw was the Master Emerald disappearing into the ship as it shot off into space. He went down, and as he did the Island started to shake as it neared the ocean below.

In the middle of station square people stood in the streets, they stared at the skies at the sight, traffic had stopped because others had gotten out of their cars to look, above them they could see an island floating down towards the ground, one man, with messed up hair and brown suit stood forwards, he took off the glasses he was wearing and turned to the nearest person, and young women "Ahh hello" she turned her attention towards him "might sound like a stupid question, sorry about that, new to the area, but what's happening", she was kind of shocked by his cheerfulness regarding the situation, yet couldn't help being drawn in by his charms, she nodded to the sky "Angel Island is falling again", the man nodded "I see, and is that good or bad", she looked at him, puzzled by the question "It's bad" there was some silence between them, after awhile it was broken by the sound of the island hitting the waves. The man reached into his pockets and pulled out his glasses again, "Whatever was keeping that island up in the sky must have enormous power, the question is whose taken it", the women thought for a moment "Most likely Eggman, but don't worry, Sonic will stop it", the stranger smiled "I see, well then. What's your name?" he asked, "Penny", he reached out his hand and she shook it "Nice to meet you Penny, I'll be off now" he told her then he walked off, she watched in confusion, the crowds where now beginning to part, she tried to push through them and catch up with the stranger, but he was gone.

Chapter 2

Sonic was fast asleep, surrounding his bed was the remains of half eaten chilli dogs, Amy burst in "Sonic wake up, it's an emergency", her pleas fell onto deaf ears, "Come on Sonic, its angel island its fallen again" she shouted, but Sonic continued snoring, she pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and held it high, in rage she shouted "WAKE UP" she brought the mallet down wards, it whacked Sonic on the head causing him to scream out in pain "Argh Amy, why did you wake me", "I'm sorry" she apologized as Sonic rubbed his hand on the bruise "But it's an emergency, Angel Islands fallen". Sonic stopped rubbing the bruise, jumped out of bed and shot out of the room, there was a blast of sound waves, "Sonic wait for me" Amy shouted as she tried to follow.

It was now morning, the beams of heat coming from the suns shined down on station square, Penny was sat at a corner café, she stirred her coffee and sighed, she couldn't stop thinking about the events of last night, as she stared at the waves of the beach she kept pondering to herself about the strange man she met yesterday, she took a sip of her coffee and sighed, she looked at her watch "Work in 30 minutes" she told herself, the she spotted him, wandering around near the beach, he was stood holding an object which resembled a pen, he was pointing it towards angel island, she left some money and headed towards him. "Come on" he said as he hit the side of the object, it was buzzing and the tip was glowing blue, "Nothing, absolutely nothing" he moaned "he took his finger of the small button both the buzzing and the blue glow stopped, he placed the device in his pocket and stood deep in thought, "Hello again" a voice announced, the man turned and smiled "Penny wasn't it" she nodded "I never caught your name", she held out her arm he reached out and shook it "I'm the Doctor" penny was quite puzzled by the answer "Doctor Who?" "No that's it," he told her "just The Doctor".

Chapter 3

In the deep heart of the alien craft could be heard a pulsating hum of machinery, the thousands of creatures inside seemed to be built of metal, for one arm they had a long suction cup, the other a gun of tremendous power, each of them looked similar besides a marking below their eyes which were extended and glowed blue, the section near their bases was covered in golden spheres and their mid sections where covered in gold armour, the rest of their shells where bronze besides their bases which black. Each of them where stood operating complex computers, one of them was moving through the halls "I WISH TO REPORT STATUS TO OUR SUPREME COMMANDER" it announced in a monotone voice, as it did the lights on the sides of its dome flashed in unison to each word, another creature moved forward "PERMISSION GRANTED" it turned and they both faced the centre of the room, a door lifted an from within appeared another one of the creatures appeared, this one however was red instead of bronze, had more armour an extra light on the back of its dome, it stared downwards "SPEAK" it barked, its monotone voice was much louder and much grander, the creature which came with the request moved forward "OUR SCANNERS DETECT 7 MORE UNITS OF POWER ON THE PLANET BELOW", the red machine pondered over this news "DISPATCH A SQUAD TO THE PLANET, HAVE THEM BROUGHT HERE" everyone of the creature answered in unison "WE OBEY".

The Doctor was now sat at the café, Penny couldn't understand why she hadn't left for work, but a part of her wanted to know more about this stranger "So go on then" she asked "What where you doing at the beach". He stared at her thinking about whether or not he should tell her, then he sighed "Well if you must know I was scanning the island" she laughed "From here…with a pen" he pulled the device out, she could see it was battered and old, "A screwdriver" he told her she continued to laugh "Your insane, I'm sorry but you are", but he ignored her and looked at his device in puzzlement "It's weird though, there was no trace of anything remotely alien", suddenly it made sense to her "Great" she told herself "You have a crush on a star gazing nutter". Above them could be heard the sound of engines they looked up to see a small red plane floating through the sky, it was heading towards Angel Island "Whose that then" The Doctor asked curiously "That's Tails" she answered "Boy genius, and if he's going that means" suddenly there was a blue flash, it shot across the ocean heading in the same direction, the Doctor grinned he got up and started to run out of the café, Penny followed "Where are you going" she asked "I'm going to see what the fuss, hurry up if you want to come" she thought for a moment, the she smiled "Go on then" the Doctor grinned "Well then Alonsly". He began to run towards an alley and she followed, around the corner of it stood a tall box, written at the top where the words POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX, the Doctor took out a key and unlocked it, then he stared at Penny who looked on in confusion "What's this", he smiled "It's my ship", she looked it up and down "It's a bit small", he opened the other door at the side of him "See for yourself" she step forward, looked inside and gasped in amazement "But…but…that's impossible" the Doctor closed the doors and the lantern at the top began to flash, there was a loud groaning sound as the box disappeared from existence.

Chapter 4

In the heart of the Mystic ruins, deep within his base Dr Eggman watched the news feeds via his computer, he sat pondering the information he had no idea what had happened but he saw this as a golden opportunity, "Computer dispatch a squad to the island", "At once Dr" the computer replied, Eggman grinned "It's about time I got a new base"

As Sonic reached land he rushed through the jungles, after a few minutes he reached the emerald altar, on the floor he could see an unconscious Knuckles, Sonic grinned to himself "Some guardian you are Knuckle head" he lifted him up and slapped him constantly, after awhile Knuckles awoke "Sonic what happened " he climbed to his feet, Sonic was slightly confused "I was hoping you could tell me", Knuckles thought for a moment, then he remembered "THOSE SHIPS", Sonic however was still confused, Knuckles explained last night's events to him, about the crack in the sky and how the ships seemed to disappear into space. Sonic scratched his head "Are you sure this wasn't a dream", Knuckles eye twitched in rage, he lifted his arm and smacked Sonic over the head "I WASN'T DREAMING", Sonic rubbed his new bruise and thought for a moment "Well let's just wait for Tails".

Penny looked around, the room she was stood in was enormous, in the centre was a strange glass column which was connected to a computer and six panels, The Doctor was rushing back and forth between each one, pulling levers and pressing small buttons, it was comprised of many peculiar pieces she wasn't expecting to see. She looked at where she came in and could clearly see the other side of the boxes doors, she burst out laughing "This is impossible" she looked at the Doctor "How do you get the inside around the outside?" the Doctor laughed "Trust me, you don't want to know, also its really, really difficult to explain", she sighed "Well, where is that groaning sound coming from", he nodded at the column "It's the engine of my ship, it is just moving the power around so we can move", Penny nodded "Like a car engine" he smiled "Exactly". Suddenly the groaning started to sound like wheezing, sparks flew from the panels, Penny jumped away from the shocks, "Is that suppose to happen" she shouted, The Doctor moved to one of the panels underneath it on a hook lay a mallet, he picked it up and started bashing his ship, after awhile the sound went back to groaning "Only on occasions" he replied "Mind you it does need a good fix-a-up-a" he whispered to himself, he grabbed the side of the computer and moved it so it was facing him then he pulled a lever and the groaning stopped, he looked at Penny and grinned "Well then, we're here"

Chapter 5

Knuckles stood explaining the story to Tails, who had landed a few minutes ago, Amy and Sonic just sat and waited whilst Tails pondered over the information "Are you sure it wasn't a dream Knuckles", Knuckles whacked him and Sonic just laughed. In the background they heard a rustling through the jungles, they all looked towards where the sound was coming from "Maybe the thief's are still here" Amy suggested, the moment she said Knuckles ran forward he was furious "THEY'R NOT GETTING OFF MY ISLAND WITH MY EMERALD", "Knuckles wait" Tails called out but Knuckles ignored him and continued charging forwards, Sonic shrugged his shoulders "Let him go, we'll catch up to him later".

In the midst of the jungle a squad of twenty robots marched in unison forward, all of their guns where all ready cocked and ready. Suddenly a sound caught their attention, they spread out and searched but couldn't find anything, when they turned back the object in front of them immediately caught their attention, they circled it and one of the bots, a commander, stepped forward and scanned it "Wooden material, glass window panels, glass lantern, text reads "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX", threat level 0". Then the door began to open, the doctor stepped out, oblivious to the robots around him, "…Penny, of course it's completely safe" she followed him "Doctor are you sure", suddenly it became clear to him, the robots all aimed their guns at them, in response The Doctor and Penny put their hands up in defeat. With his robotic red eye the commander looked down and began to scan them "Species Earth female, threat level 0", Penny sighed in relief then the bot turned its attention to the Doctor, in response it aimed it gun against his head, The Doctor nervously smiled "Species unknown, creature has a binary vascular system and two hearts, threat level 80", The Doctor weakly laughed "That's not a problem is it" the other robots behind the commander aimed their guns directly at him, "I'll take that as a yes".

Chapter 6

Outside the small village in Mazuri, two young boys where playing by the river. Mazuri was in poverty and ignored by the rest of the world, yet its citizens had found ways to get past as well as entertain themselves. As the boys where play fighting with sticks one lost his balance, and fell into the water his friend laughed, the boy who fell however was soon pleased by the mistake. Where he had fallen in front of him he could see a green gem, along with the water it glistened in the sun. The boy triumphantly snatched it up and ran back home, his friend followed, however when they arrived they were met by the most terrifying site, their village was in flames.

"OPEN FI" before the commander could finish his sentence, a fist whacked his face, shattering the robot "Think you can take my emerald!" the attacker shouted, the rest of the squad turned to face him, he leaped into towards them, the Doctor breathed out a sigh of relieve, he turned to Penny "That was a bit of good timing", she had her hand on her chest, getting over the thrill "Your telling me". Suddenly the red echidna was sent flying back, The Doctor rushed over and helped him up "Are you alright" he nodded, The Doctor smiled "Good…what's your name" the creature got to its feet and stared at him "My names Knuckles", "Nice to meet you Knuckles, I'm the Doctor and this is Penny" The Doctor reached out his arm, however Knuckles pushed them to the side, they narrowly avoided the blasts coming from the remaining the bots, who continued to move closer and closer towards them.

Chapter 7

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light before them, it shot straight into the oncoming machines and ripped them to shreds with its spikes, in a matter of seconds all that remained was The Doctor, Penny, Knuckles and the blue creature, who had looked at them and grinned "Friends of yours Knuckles", from the distance a fox and a pink hedgehog ran towards both of them were smiling. The others got to their feet; Knuckles just stood and sulked "I had the situation under control", the Doctor however picked up the head of the commander and examined it, he pulled out his screwdriver and pressed it against the robots head "Hmm well built" he put on his glasses. "Whose this Sonic" Amy asked when they had finally arrived, Sonic shrugged his shoulders, Penny decided to answer "I'm Penny Fildes, and this is…the Doctor", the Doctor however continued what he was doing oblivious "Oh this is beautiful, very well made…but it's not alien", he stood up and took his glasses off, he placed them in his pocket, then he turned his attention to the others with a big grin "Well then, let's have a look at the seen of the crime", he dropped the head on the ground and continued to walk past them, Penny smiled nervously and they all followed.

As the smoke covered most of the village the young boys watched in shock, "What's happening Cloud" his friend asked, he turned and pulled him down into the bushes "Stay down, stay quiet", they watched the scene, from what they could tell their homeland was being attacked by creatures of metal, they were forcing their friends, their family all of the villages outside, one moved forward "WHERE IS THE POWER SOURCE, OUR SCANNERS HAVE DETECTED IT. WHERE IS THE POWER SOURCE"? An old man stood up, hoping to reason with their attackers "Please. We are simple people, we don't know what you're talking about" the creature looked at him, its left arm shifted position so it was aimed in front of him, in an instant a blue bolt shot from it and hit the old man, he yelled out in pain as his entire body glowed bright green, the other villagers screamed in shock as they could see the man's entire skeleton, another one of the creatures moved towards them "YOU WILL BE SILENT", Cloud and Zack watched in horror "They're monsters…" To make matters worse a infant could be heard crying, it immediately caught the attention of everyone, one of the beings moved towards the sound "WE ORDERED SILENCE", Cloud recognized the women holding onto the child "…Mum", his mum looked at the creature in terror "Please…she's just a child", but it ignored the plea "WE DEMAND SILENCE", she started to sob "Please have mercy", the creature just looked at her "MERCY" it coldly announced "WE HAVE NO CONCEPT OF THE WORD" its gun aimed at the baby "EXTERMINATE!", after the blast the baby cried no more.

Chapter 8

Everyone watched as the Doctor examining the altar of the master emerald, he held his device in the air and couldn't wipe his boyish grin of his face "Oh now that's what I call technology", Knuckles was losing his patience's he turned to Penny who was sat with the others "Who is this guy", she shrugged her shoulders "I've only just met him myself", Tails however was becoming curious at what the Doctor was doing. He got up and began to approach him "What are you doing", the Doctor turned "Well I'm currently scanning this area" Tails looked as his device and held out his hand "May I?" the Doctor smiled and handed it over, Tails examined it thoroughly and carefully, then he passed it back "A device that distributes high pitched sound waves, can be used for multiple purposes, what's it called?" The Doctor was in awe "That's…that's brilliant… it's called a Sonic Screwdriver because of the sonic sound waves, but that's not important, what's your name" "Tails", the Doctor held out his hand, Tails shook it "Nice to meet you Tails, and I've got to say good craftsman ship on your plane", the Doctor continued, he then continued scanning the area "The thing is Tails, the technology that did this is beyond anyone…well besides me" Tails was now feeling a bit worried "Then what is it?" the Doctor put his device in his pocket and dropped to the floor, with his hand he picked up some dirt and licked it "It's a tractor beam, not normally fearsome technology I know, but this frequency it's not human", Tails was at a loss "So if it's not human what is it then?".

Cloud was in tears now, as an instinct he got up and ran forwards in rage, Zack tried to hold him back but it was no good, the creatures turned towards him "ENERGY UNIT LOCATED! EXTERMINATE" they then shot him dead, "NO!" Zack screamed as he ran to mourn his pal "MOVE AWAY FROM THE ENERGY UNIT", but Zack didn't listen, and soon they killed him. As his young corpse hit the floor it moved the emerald out of Clouds hand, one of the creatures moved and with its suction cup it scooped up their prize "ENERGY UNIT HAS BEEN OBTAINED", the rest of the villagers where in outrage, a young man stood up in fury "You devils! You've destroyed our village, killed our people…for a jewel" one of the creatures moved forwards and raised its suction cup; the young man laughed nervously "What are you going to do? Plunge me to death", as soon as he had finished the arm extended and latched straight to his face, the heavy vacuum it created began cracking every bone in the man's skull, when it finished it dropped him to the floor revealing his misshapen features to the others, they screamed in terror. All of the creatures moved forward, surrounding the people, then they began their massacre, each of them shouting, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Chapter 9

The Doctor and Tails rejoined the others, Knuckles stood up "Well? Who took it" but the Doctor just stared at him blankly "All I know is that it was something dangerous" he paused awaiting more questions but there was none "I can't believe I'm going to ask this…but is there any form of authority, like a unit who specialize in this", they all thought for a moment then Sonic answered "GUN", the Doctor started to move back to the jungles "Well then its time I met them", Amy was confused "Where are you going", he turned and looked at them "Back to my TARDIS, tag along if you want" then he continued his walk, Sonic shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Inside GUN HQ they were checking the latest scans on angel island, the commander approached the main operator "Any luck?" the operator shook his head "Negative sir, we can trace alien technology but we don't know its origins", the commander sighed "Have both our operatives arrived from their missions yet", "Operative S has but operative R is still on her mission" "Was S successful" the commander asked "What did you expect" a voice announced, the commander turned stood in front of him was a black hedgehog with red streaks, in his hand was a Blue emerald "And please call me Shadow, it is my name", he chucked the emerald towards the commander who caught it in a second, suddenly alarms started to go off, the commander and Shadow looked around "A security breach, where is it coming from", the operator was puzzled "It's coming from…here" a loud groan of machinery could be heard, the commander pulled out his gun and Shadow held his hand up "Prepare yourselves men", suddenly a blue box appeared in the middle of the room the alarms halted and everyone stared at object completely bewildered "What on earth" Shadow announced, as the doors of the object creaked everyone aimed their guns at it, a young man with crazy hair stepped out, he grinned at them and placed his hands in his pockets "I'm not interrupting anything I hope"

Chapter 10

In fury the commander rushed forward and grabbed the man by the collar, he pressed the gun against his head, the man laughed nervously "You can point your guns but the moral high ground is mine", this made the commander snap "SHUT IT! Who are you", "Let him go" the sound came from the box, out of it stood Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and a young women, Sonic continued "He's with me" the commander thought about this then lowered his gun "…I'm sorry for any inconvenience Mr…" "Doctor" the man replied with a grin as he grabbed the commander's hand and shook it, then before the commander responded he moved past him and put on a pair of glasses as he looked at each computer. Shadow and the commander turned to face Sonic and the others, Shadow looked at Sonic "Good to see you again" Sonic grinned "Same here", the commander then nodded at the women "And whose this?" the women stepped forward smiling and reached out her hand "I'm Penny", but the commander ignored the gesture, "Penny could you come here for a sec" the Doctor shouted, she lowered her hand and squeezed past the man in her way.

"Where's that?" the Doctor asked pointing at a map on a computer screen, Penny looked at the spot "That's Mazuri" she answered "I went there on a holiday when I was a kid…why did you ask", "Well if you look at this monitor…it states there was huge amount of energy gathered there a few minutes ago" "Must have been one of the chaos emeralds" the Doctor turned stood over his shoulder was the commander "Oh Chaos emeralds, brilliant!…What are they then?" the commander didn't answer he just pulled a blue gem out of his pocket, the Doctor held out his hand "May I", the commander thought about it, after awhile he handed it over, the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and examined it "Ohh yes. In my life I've seen a lot of things World war 7, sinking of the titanic, the fall of America but this…" the comments confused everyone "America?", the Doctor was puzzled then it hit him "Ahh right, nearly forgot, different universe" everyone continued to stare, there was an awkward silence which the Doctor interrupted "Any way. As I was saying, I've seen a lot of things but this…this is incredible, a partial symbiotic emerald which holds immense power", Sonic stepped forward "Symbiotic", the Doctor nodded "Only partially, it's not alive but it can absorb into a host and grant them amazing power, well only hosts who can control it" "So that's why I can become Super" Sonic thought to himself. "That's all very well and good Doctor, but what's it got to do with Mazuri" Penny asked, the Doctor scratched his head and turned back to the monitor, everyone stood over his shoulder "Well there was one of the emeralds there" he announced "however something's taken it" the comment worried Knuckles "What about the people", the commander turned to one of his men "Put live satellite footage on the main screen" the man nodded and got to work, soon an image flickered onto the screen, the sight of it instantly shocked everyone, Penny placed her hand over her mouth "Oh my god", Amy held onto Sonic, The Doctor became deadly serious, he turned to the commander "Can you rewind the footage" the commander gave the order, the image started to scramble backwards quickly "STOP!" the Doctor shouted, then they all saw it, the creatures killing each and every one of the people, through the speakers came the word "EXTERMINATE", these beings puzzled everyone "What are they?" Shadow asked, filled with rage and anger at the sight the Doctor answered in one word "Daleks"

Chapter 11

"Daleks?" the commander responded, the Doctor remained full of rage "Oh yes" he told them "and they're not just machines, inside each of them is mutated lump of life, whose only purpose is to conquer, enslave or kill anything that isn't a Dalek" there was a moments silence Sonic stepped forward "What can we do then?" the Doctor pondered the question, "Well if they're after chaos emeralds…" "Then we'll have to get them before they do" Shadow interrupted, the Doctor looked around "Your best leaving this to me" he stood up and began to walk forward, Penny grabbed his shoulder stopping him "You're not leaving me here! Your brought me so I'm coming" she told him "If they have my emerald I'll make them pay" Knuckles interrupted "Count me in too" Sonic announced. The Doctor sighed "This will be dangerous, if they see you they will kill you" Shadow stepped forward "We're aware of the threat"; the Doctor considered their requests then he smiled weakly "Come on then, Alonsly" he snatched the emerald out of the commander's hand "HEY! THAT'S GUN PROPERTY", "Sorry need it to find the others, will bring it back…maybe" the he ran to his TARDIS, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Penny, Tails and Knuckles followed, there was wheezing of ancient engines and the box disappeared from sight.

In the midst of the main Dalek ship the red Supreme Dalek watched his fellow Dalek kind the he barked "REPORT", a Dalek turned "SQUAD HAS RECOVERED THE ENERGY SOURCE, LIKE THE FIRST IT IS AN EMERALD", "GOOD" the Red Dalek then turned its domed head towards another Dalek "IS THE MACHINE COMPLETE?" the Dalek it had directed responded "IT IS IN THE FINAL STAGES. WHEN COMPLETE ALL THAT WILL BE REQUIRED IS ALL 8 EMERALDS" directing every Dalek the supreme Dalek shouted "SOON THE DALEKS WILL BE VICTORIOUS"

Chapter 12

Shadow scratched his head in confusion as he looked at the sheer space of the room, Sonic laughed "Weird huh" Shadow nodded "You can say that again" Tails and The Doctor were busy at the controls "OK Tails now take those two wires there and connect them to the top of the emerald" Tails grabbed them and did what the Doctor asked "Done it", the Doctor smiled "Good man" he then pulled out his Sonic screwdriver and pressed it against a button soon a globe appeared on the doctors computer, he then put the screwdriver away and placed his hands in his pockets "All we have to do now is wait for a signal". Penny and Amy where busy talking "So how did you get into all this mess" Amy asked curiously, Penny just shrugged her shoulders "I just did, ever since I saw him yesterday…" she paused and tried to think "Just something about him, makes me trust him", Amy sighed "I know that feeling" Penny turned "You do" she nodded "Yep. I've been the same since Sonic" she replied whilst looking at Sonic across the console room.

"Dr Eggman, we have a security breach" the computer announced, Eggman banged at it in fury "How is this possible?" he asked but the computer didn't responded, "Awaiting orders Dr" "Send all troops to the vault" he ordered "I found those emeralds, no one's taking them from me" he announced. "We'll see about that Eggman" Rouge laughed as she watched Eggman panic through the ventilation shaft above, then she continued to make her way to the vault.

Chapter 13

Various objects where housed in the large room Rings, valuable blue prints to different machines Eggman had made throughout the years and right in the centre, contained in a glass dome where two chaos emeralds, a red one and an aqua one, suddenly the end of the vent cover went hit the floor, from where it came dropped Rouge who landed majestically on her feet, using her wings to aid her drop. "Hmm, looks too easy" she thought to herself, she flicked down the infrared lens GUN had issued her with and then it made sense, the lens had revealed that throughout the room where motion detecting beams, she grinned "It looks like I was right, it is too easy" she crouched low to the ground so her chest was against it, then she carefully pushed herself forward narrowly avoiding a few of the beams. When she made it half way she stood up, and carefully lifted her arms in the air, she breathed in deeply to concentrate and then launched herself in the air, closely navigating through several of the beams, when her jump ended she landed straight in front of the dome. "Now I can play risky" she laughed as she smashed her hand into the glass and nabbed both of the gems, the alarms sounded and the vault doors began to slowly rise, she ran across the room and tried to make it towards the vent however an electric blast sent her hurtling towards the floor, as she pulled herself up she looked to see Dr Eggman and 5 of his robots in front of her, "Ahh Rouge how lovely to meet you again" Eggman mocked "Guards" as soon as he made the sound she could hear the cocking of guns, "KILL HER" he ordered. Suddenly there was a large explosion at the far side of the room, the sound grabbed everyone's attention, they turned to face it Eggman was furious "WHAT NOW", through the crack and the thick smock 3 weird machines appeared neither of them had seen before had appeared, a blast shot straight forward hitting one of Eggman's robots and the voices shouted "EXTERMINATE!"

Chapter 14

"How are you holding up" the noise came from in front of her, Penny looked up to see the Doctor smiling "Good, better now that you've got a grin on your face" the Doctor sat down next to her, "Doctor?" he turned "Yes" "How do you know these Daleks", he turned away and stayed quite "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" "It's alright" he interrupted "I come from a different universe, where I'm from the Daleks caused the deaths of millions" there was a slight pause "So what happened?" she asked "My people, the time lords, I'm a time lord. They went to war with them," she could tell just thinking about it was upsetting him, but he continued "Everyone lost…. They destroyed my planet… as a result my people gave their life's to wipe them out and now…now they're all gone" he then turned to face her "My friends…my family…my planet…everything, only leaving me" there was a silence then, the Doctor looked down to the floor Penny placed a hand on his shoulder "…I'm sorry". Suddenly a loud beeping could be heard, the Doctor got up and went straight to the controls, and everyone was now gathered at the console "What is it?" Amy asked as the room began shaking and both the groaning of the engines and the beeping got louder, "The scanners picked up a source, the TARDIS is locking on, hold on tight" he pressed a button and the groaning got louder and the room shook more violently, everyone held tightly to the consoles panels as the machine rippled through time and space.

"WE HAVE LOCATED TWO ENERGY SOURCES, SURRENDER THEM" the Dalek shouted, "Forget it" Rouge shouted, she managed to take cover behind a large crate, Eggman had followed, neither of them where exactly happy about the situation "Rouge keep quiet" he whispered "Well Eggy what's your plan", he nodded to a door on the other side of the room "That door is 5 layers of steel, behind it is a lift that goes below to the hanger, we can use the transport to get out of here" he told her, Rouge turned to face him thinking about his offer "Why shouldn't I go alone?" she asked, sparks began to fly from the roof above as the Daleks blasts continued to scatter, this caused them jump out of the way, Eggman however kept his concentration "Because only I know the key code", she sighed "Ok it's a deal, let's go". They got up and began to run "HALT! HALT!" a Dalek shouted, it shot a stack of crates which collapsed right in front of them, they were trapped the three Daleks moved closer and closer chanting "EXTERMINATE", for Rouge and Eggman all hope was lost.

Chapter 15

Rouge kept her eyes closed Eggman did the same, they gripped onto each other preparing for death "Are we interrupting anything" a voice joked, they opened their eyes to see Sonic stood in front of them, behind him was Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Amy and two other people they didn't recognize, they all seemed to be inside a blue box, instantly Rouge pushed Eggman away in embarrassment, before either of them could ask any questions a sound barked out "ALERT TARDIS DETECTED FULL ALERT", the man stepped forward "I think that's my cue" everyone stepped out of the box and closed the doors the man walked around the box to greet the Daleks.

"IT IS THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE!" their guns shifted but the Doctor stayed calm "Just wait!" he shouted furiously, the Daleks moved back, the reaction made the Doctor grin "Nothing changes" he announced "you've enslaved and slaughtered millions…you've had a giant empire…you've wiped entire species throughout time…and yet you still fear me" "INCORRECT! DALEKS FEAR NOTHING" a beam shot towards him "Doctor" Penny screamed in shock, but the beam just faded in air, the result puzzled everyone, "Don't worry Penny, TARDIS shield, as long as we're 3 meters near the TARDIS we're all safe" the Doctor answered, the Daleks watched powerless "GO ON THEN! How come you're here" the Daleks remained silent "I DEMAND YOU ANSWER ME!" the Doctor shouted in rage, "WE ESCAPED" a Dalek replied "Ahh that makes sense, from the time war I'm guessing?" "Doctor?" Tails whispered but the Doctor continued "And what are you planning that needs these?" he asked pulling out a blue chaos emerald from his pocket; the Daleks remained silent "Err Doctor?" Sonic said nervously "COME ON TELL ME!" the Doctor ordered, "DOCTOR!" the noise came from everyone he turned "What!" "Look at their guns" suddenly his eyes where wide with panic, he turned and saw the Daleks aiming their guns at the ground "EXTERMINATE", their beams hit the ground and it started to tip "RUN!" Sonic grabbed the arms of the Doctor, Penny, Tails and Amy while Shadow grabbed Eggman's Knuckles and Rouge's they boosted forward and shot across the room, the large debris that was the floor collapsed to room below, with it went the TARDIS and their only escape, and the distance between them and Daleks wouldn't help.

Chapter 16

"What do we do know" Knuckles asked panicking, "We take the lift" Eggman advised pointing at door at the other end of the room, "We can't trust you" Shadow announced, behind them they heard the Daleks shout "ELEVATE" they started to float off the ground and make their way over the hole, "We don't have a choice" the Doctor told them "Shadow you take Eggman there so he can put the code in quicker" Shadow nodded in agreement "Now we need someone to do distractions" Sonic grinned "Leave that to me" "Sonic no" Amy begged "STAY WHERE YOU ARE" the Daleks shouted, the Doctor nodded "It's a plan move out", Shadow grabbed Eggman's hand and moved ahead, the Doctor and the others headed for the same direction, Sonic turned to face the Daleks "This should be fun".

On board the Dalek ship the creatures where busy at work, one of the ones facing a monitor announced "SCANNERS HAVE DETECTED ANOTHER POWER SOURCE" "WHERES ITS LOCATION?" the Supreme Dalek demanded "A CITY 10 MILES FROM OUR UNIVERSAL ENTRY POINT" the Dalek replied, in response the Supreme Dalek commanded "PREPARE THE INVASION".

"We're here Eggman, now hurry up" Shadow ordered, Eggman started to press the buttons there was a blipping sound "WHAT!" Eggman shouted out in confusion, Shadow sighed "What's wrong" "The code…it isn't working" Shadow was starting to lose his patience's "ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T FORGET IT" "I'M SURE SHADOW…it must have been them" Eggman responded "They must have hacked into the system and wiped the codes…we're trapped"

Chapter 17

As Sonic ran and jumped dodging each blast from the Daleks guns he was starting to panic but he kept going "Come on Daleks cant you do better he mocked", they didn't reply they just kept blasting at him each of their shots missing by an inch. When the Doctor reached the lift with the others he was puzzled "Why haven't you unlocked the door?", Shadow laughed "You're not going to believe this, tell them Eggy" "The code isn't working", the Doctor became wide eyed with panic now "They hacked into your system" he stepped forward and pressed his Sonic screwdriver against the pad "Let's hope this works" the Doctor announced.

"EXTERMINATE" the Daleks kept chanting as they continued to miss Sonic "Face facts, your too slow", one of the Daleks turned to the other two "YOU TWO WILL PURSUE THE DOCTOR, HE MUST NOT ESCAPE" in unison they both responded "WE OBEY", they floated into the air and made their way for the lift, Sonic tried to stop them but their armour was to strong, when he landed on the ground he just about dodged a blast from the remaining Dalek "That's a dirty trick" he thought to himself.

"Doctor whatever your doing you better hurry up" Knuckles shouted, as he could see two Daleks getting closer and closer, with a click of the door the Doctor cheered "I did it" he started to push the others inside, then he went inside himself, "What are you doing" Tails shouted at Eggman "I'm sorry, this time I actually am, but we can't wait for the Blue rat" Eggman responded as he closed the lift doors, Amy shouted out "SONIC HURRY UP" but it was too late.

Chapter 18

As the lift stopped on the floor below the Doctor ran towards his ship, everyone else followed he unlocked the Doors and ran to the control, Eggman's initial reaction of the site was of amazement "IMPOSSIBLE" the Doctor flicked a few switches and pulled a lever the engine began to wheeze "No time for explanations now, we've got to fix your mess" the Doctor told him.

Sonic was really struggling, the Daleks had him surrounded now but he still kept his cool "You need to act smarter than that" he shouted, as though to mock him a Dalek shot at the crates behind Sonic, it caught him off guard and he fell to the floor, he was trapped as a Dalek moved closer "THIS CREATURE IS A GOOD TEST SUBJECT", Sonic coughed weakly "What do you mean" "YOU WILL BECOME A SERVANT OF THE DALEKS" he laughed "Never" "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE".

"LOCKING ON" the Doctor shouted as he whacked the console with his mallet, as the engines groaned several crates and Sonic appeared near the door of the ship, and then the Doctor set his ship in flight again. Knuckles, Tails and Amy instantly helped get the crates off Sonic he grinned at the Doctor "Talk about cutting it close" Sonic joked, Penny was slightly confused though "What did you do though", "I locked onto Sonics spot and landed the TARDIS on top of him, the materialisation caused Sonic to appear in the room" everyone looked at him dumbstruck even Eggman and Tails, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders "Anyway enough talk, we have more emeralds to find"

Chapter 19

"REPORT STATUS OF SQUAD 3" the Supreme Dalek barked "THEY HAVE LOST TWO EMERALDS. THEY ALSO REPORT THAT THE DOCTOR HAS ENTERED THIS UNIVERSE ASWELL" there was silence throughout the ship, all that could be heard was the humming of the machinery, after awhile the Supreme Dalek shouted "THE DOCTOR CANNOT STOP US, BLOCK THE SIGNAL FROM THE EARLIER EMERALD" a Dalek at a computer responded "SIGNAL BLOCKED" "TELL THE INVASION FORCE TO PREPARE FOR EMERALD RECOVERY"

Eggman was looking around the console of the TARDIS, his evil grin covered his face, no one was pleased that he was with them but at least they recovered two chaos emeralds. "As one Doctor to another" Eggman began whilst the Doctor continued his work "Could you explain the physics of this machine" the Doctor grinned "…no", Eggman sulked and stormed off like an upset child. Penny approached the console stroking it, "Have you found one yet?" she asked him "Not yet" the Doctor replied, she sat on the only chair and just watched the Doctor work. Rouge laughed from across the room "What's so funny" Shadow asked "Isn't it obvious" she responded but Shadow just stared confused "Forget it Shadow", suddenly there was a loud bleeping the Doctor shouted victorious "YES! TRACKING SIGNAL, EVERYONE HOLD ON" he pushed the bike pump and span a wheel, as the groaning of the engines got faster. When the engines stopped the Doctor ran to the door, as he opened it he started to believe his luck had changed, on the ground in front of him was a purple emerald, as he picked it everyone had stepped out "No need" he told them, "Doctor, I don't mean to sound lazy" Amy announced "But can we take a break, get something to eat" everyone else agreed, the Doctor thought about this and spotted a small town in the distance, then he turned back "Oh alright then, come on" he placed the emerald inside his TARDIS then locked the door and they set off for the town.

Watching Sonic and friends on the monitor in their ship a Dalek turned to the supreme Dalek "THE DOCTOR HAS TOOK THE BAIT" "EXCELLENT, ALL PRIMATIVE LIFES NEED REST, IT IS WHY THE DALEKS ARE SUPERIOR" the Supreme Dalek responded "BEGIN THE INVASION" one of the Daleks moved to a monitor "START THE INVASION". Above the planet watched a massive Dalek fleet with over 100 ships, inside each ship was at least 2,000 Daleks, 5 of these ships descended towards the planet, to begin the Extermination.

Chapter 20

When they reached the town they had found a small café, inside a radio was playing a relaxing tune, Sonic was disappointed to find out they didn't serve Chilli dogs and just ordered a glass of coke, Tails and Knuckles ordered the same, Rouge Amy and Penny The Doctor had ordered milkshakes, the girls having strawberry whilst the Doctor had banana whilst Shadow and Eggman had nothing. "Doctor?" Shadow asked, the Doctor stopped drinking "Yes?" "If you're from another universe like you suggested, how did you get here in the first place", "There was a crack in reality, most likely made by the Daleks so they could escape, and my ship fell through it and next thing you know I end up here" he finished his drink and got up "Now come one you lot we've got a job to do" "Come on Doctor how much damage can these Daleks do?" Rouge asked suddenly the radios music was cut off it was replaced by a man's voice "ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY BROADCAST FROM STATION SQUARE" it caught everyone's notice "STAY AWAY FROM THE CITY, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY UNKNOWN CREATURE" suddenly they heard a loud explosion "OH PLEASE, PLEASE NO" there was a slight silence then the sound they were expecting to hear "EXTERMINATE!" then the radio cut off. Immediately the Doctor ran towards his TARDIS as did everyone else.

Every citizen was lined up in the streets, the ones who struggled where shot dead, their corpses were littered everywhere some where the corpses of children's, a Dalek moved towards another in it suction cup it held a Yellow emerald "OBJECTIVE COMPLETE", the Dalek it directed, a completely black commander Dalek turned towards it "RETURN TO THE FLAGSHIP, DELIVER IT TO THE SUPREME DALEK" "I OBEY" its jet lifted it off the ground and it shot into space. "Foul creatures" a man shouted out, he was actually the mayor of the city, the black Dalek turned towards him "You've got what you've came for, please we're begging you, please leave" the Dalek remained silent "NO…YOU WILL ALL SERVE THE DALEK CAUSE" the mayor was confused "And what is that cause?" "EXPERIMENTATION AND SLAVERY", people gasped in shock they were immediately told to be quiet, "No way you're not using me for slave labour" one man shouted as he tried to make a run for it, a Dalek shot at him and he began to scream in pain "I can't move" another Dalek moved towards him "YOU HAVE TEMPORALLY BEEN PARALYSED, IT WILL WEAR OFF IN TIME, ANY FURTHER REBELIONS WILL RESULT IN DEATH". "It was a trap" the Doctor announced, the TARDIS had landed on top of a building, they were looking at the destruction from above "We have to do something" Sonic told him Shadow just laughed "What can we do" Rouge nodded in agreement "He's right, there's thousands of them", they was silence they watched as the Daleks blew up and destroyed multiple buildings, the Doctor was furious, he turned to his TARDIS "Right now all we can do is make sure we get that last emerald, and I think I know where it is"

Chapter 21

The commander turned as he heard the groaning sound, as he expected he saw the Blue Box from his morning, the man who called himself the Doctor stepped out he was filled with rage "Where is it", the commander remained calm "Where is what, Doctor?" the Doctor came close, the commanders men cocked their guns "We don't have time for you pride commander, the Daleks will come here and kill everyone for that emerald" Shadow and Rouge moved beside him "Just hand it over sir" Shadow told him, the commander looked squarely at Shadow "May I remind you that you are GUN property, and so is that emerald, it is MY duty Doctor to make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" the Doctor stepped forward once more, they where now eye to eye "I don't want to see everyone here dead, just because some IDIOT thinks his pride is more important", the commander turned to one of his men "Arrest this man" he was just about to move forward when the entire base shook, "WHAT WAS THAT" the commander shouted then they all saw it on security footage, the Daleks where making their way inside.

"ENTERING NORTH CORRIDOR ONE" the Dalek announced as they turned the corner they were greeted by GUN troops, yet they continued to move forward "OPEN FIRE" a GUN solider ordered, the bullets flew through the air, when they neared the Daleks however they slowly started to melt, the soldiers panicked when pressed onto his radio "Sir, the guns are useless", those where his last words before he was shot dead by the Daleks.

In the midst of the chaos Sonic, the Doctor and the others made their way to the nearest door, the Doctor used his Sonic screwdriver to lock it shut, "That should keep commander nut job busy" he then turned to Shadow and Rouge "Quick I need you one of you two tell me where does this place keep its most precious objects" "The lower levels, there's a lift that will take you straight there" Rouge told him "Ok then, I'll get the emerald, you lot try and find a way out", Penny stepped forward "No way, I'm sticking with you until the end" the Doctor looked at her and grinned "No stopping you is there" she shook her head "No stopping me either" Sonic announced "Count me in too" Shadow told him, the Doctor really wanted to protest but there was no time "Ok, Penny, Sonic, Shadow and I will get the emerald and leave in the TARDIS, you lot, you have to get away from here as quick as possible" they others nodded in agreement, then they made their separate ways.

Chapter 22

As Eggman looked round the corner he gave the others a thumbs up so they knew it was safe, Amy laughed as they walked "What's so funny" Eggman replied "I never would have thought you'd be helping us" she replied "Don't think I'm happy about the situation", "Keep quiet" Knuckles told them "Something's coming", they prepared themselves, expecting to see Daleks instead they saw a group of 30 soldiers, they cocked their guns in panic, Rouge stepped forward "At ease men" "Sergeant Rouge" they all put their guns down and saluted, Rouge continued "We're making our way to the transport hanger, you will accompany us" in unison they all said "Yes mam", they then pressed forward, both Tails and Amy where worried about the others though.

"I don't like this" the Doctor stated as the four of them stepped into the lift, Shadow looked at him "Why?" "It's just seems too easy", Sonic nodded in agreement, the lift stopped and the doors opened, inside they could see a glass vault, within it could be seen the glowing of the grey emerald beneath the light, Penny grinned "It's not like we need to take the careful approach" she told them, the Doctor nodded in agreement "Leave this to me" Shadow said, he ran forward and smash the glass, he picked the emerald from it pedestal and then gave it to the Doctor. "What's the next step Doctor?" Sonic asked, a piece of wall suddenly collapsed, from it could be heard the chanting of "EXTERMINATE", "RUN!" the Doctor shouted as he ran to the lift, the others followed, as the lift made its way up the Dalek made its way forward, it blasted the safety doors down and elevated into the lifts shaft.

Chapter 23

When the lift stopped, the Doctor pushed everyone out "COME ON! RUN", the lift exploded, the base of it was completely gone, the Dalek emerged from it "YOU WILL HALT" it continued its chase blasting everywhere, when they turned a corner Shadow had stopped "What are you doing" Sonic shouted "You guys need a distraction, now go" Sonic tried to argue but he remembered how stubborn Shadow was "…Thanks", Sonic ran forward and grabbed the Doctor and Penny's hands then boosted them forward, Shadow then stood in front of the Dalek, he grinned and the Dalek shouted "EXTERMINATE".

"Yes" Tails cheered as they entered the hanger, he couldn't believe they made it there with such ease, "We'll take the X chopper" Rouge told them "It's got a stealth system so the Daleks shouldn't be able to detect it" she threw a key card at Tails who caught it "I'll let you drive, fly boy", "Where's our destination" Tails asked, Knuckles stepped forward "Angel Island, we can land in the volcano and hide out in the hidden palace, we should be safe there", suddenly there was an explosion from outside the room, Eggman ran towards the ship and cowered, Rouge prepared herself "You lot go, I'll hold them off" the soldiers moved to the chopper but Knuckles, Amy and Tails stayed "You won't stand a chance" Knuckles argued "It's my job, as a member of GUN" she told them "Then we're helping too" Amy added "That's right" Tails agreed, but Amy and Knuckles turned to him "Not you Tails, you need to fly the chopper" Amy told him "…but" "There's no time to argue Tails, we'll help Rouge, now go" Tails stayed quiet, then nodded in agreement, he ran to the chopper as the entire wall of the entrance collapsed, behind it where ten Daleks Rouge and Knuckles jumped one way, Amy jumped the other. The choppers blades started to turn and it made its way out, Rouge handed some objects to Knuckles whilst Amy distracted the Daleks, "What are these?" "Flash grenades, should buy us some more time" they stared into each other's eyes, then Rouge sighed "What the hell" she pulled him in and they kissed, "Good luck", Knuckles nodded "You too" then they emerged to help Amy.

Chapter 24

As soon as they arrived the Doctor pressed his screwdriver against the electronic lock, the door opened and they made their way in, he ran to the TARDIS and unlocked the door, when all three of them got in he set the ship in flight "Sonic pass me the other emeralds" Sonic nodded and fetched the bag, "Well then" the Doctor announced as he placed the grey emerald with the others and put the bag on the seats behind him, "Let's go meet the big cheese" he pressed a button and the engine stopped.

Rain poured against the choppers windows, Rouge was right the stealth system was shielding them against the Daleks, the soldiers all sat and remained quiet, possibly mourning their dead comrades, Eggman got up and walked into the cockpit he sat down next to the busy Tails, "What do you want Eggman" Tails asked Eggman hesitated then he began to speak "Let's suppose Sonic fails, what do we do then" Tails remained quiet and continued the flight.

"ALERT, THE TARDIS IS ON BOARD" a Dalek shouted, "DISPLAY" the Supreme Dalek commanded, an image flickered in the air it showed the TARDIS in an area within the ship, out of it stood the Doctor, Penny and Sonic in the Doctors hand was the bag "BRING THEM TO ME…ALIVE". "Are you sure about this Doctor?" Sonic asked, the Doctor nodded "To stand a chance fighting them we need to know what they are doing" he told him, he turned to Penny "There's still time to stay hidden in the TARDIS" he told her "I'm not leaving your Doctor" he grinned, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE" they turned to see a group of Daleks "Well here's the welcome committee" Sonic announced, they moved in front of one of the Daleks and they moved ahead, they where now Prisoners of the Daleks.

Chapter 25

The Doctor remained confident as they were brought in front of the red Dalek "Well, well if it isn't the supreme Dalek" "SILENCE" the Dalek at his side ordered but the Doctor ignored the request "Go on then what's the big plan".

"Hurry up Knuckles" Amy shouted whilst dodging Dalek blasts, he threw the flash grenade at the group and whacked the creature dome "ARGH" he looked at his fist and discovered it was burnt, "We can't even hit them" he announced. Rouge picked up a gun out of a compartment in the wall "Let's try blinding them then" she aimed her gun at one of the Daleks eyes, the bullet flew towards in but melted in the air, she took cover and breathed a deep breath, the she came out and concentrated her shot, the blue light of the eye faded "MY VISION IS IMPAIRED, I CANNOT SEE" the Dalek she shot span around the room, firing in every direction. Amy and Knuckles joined Rouge and took cover from the chaos, the blasts flew every direction, accidentally hitting and destroying four of the other Daleks, the blinded Dalek stopped firing "I HAVE FAILED, SELF DESTRUCT" then there on the spot it killed itself, Knuckles sighed "Back to work" the three of them ran out and continued the fight.

Chapter 26

"RETRIVE THE EMERALDS" the Supreme Dalek shouted, a Dalek moved forward and took the bag, "ANSWER ME DALEKS!" the Doctor shouted in fury "WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING", the Supreme Dalek kept its eye on him "REVEAL THE MACHINE" as soon as he gave the order a large wall, which was actually a door, lifted inside was a complex contraption, it looked like the console of the TARDIS, however this console had eight panels, the Doctor was in shock "What is it?" Sonic asked, in totally fear the Doctor replied, "It's a Paradox machine…" the final emeralds where inserted and smoke started to produce from the machine as it roared, Penny turned to the Doctor "What does a Paradox machine do?" the Doctor remained silent "Doctor? What does it do?" "It changes time".

Above the wrecked and destroyed streets of station square, the citizens and the Daleks alike could see the huge crack rip in space; the Daleks began to chant "THE DALEKS ARE SUPREME, ALL HAIL THE DALEKS".

Eggman and Tails saw the spectacle, Eggman looked out of the choppers window and gasped "…oh my word", Tails began to panic "What is it".

"DISPLAY SPACIAL IMAGE" the Supreme Dalek barked, the screen flickered showing the rip, Sonic and Penny gasped at the sight the Doctor remained quiet.

From out of the crack emerged thousands of Dalek fleets, at the side of them millions of Daleks where flying through space, ready to conquer and destroy.

Penny turned to the Doctor "What have they done", the Doctor faced her "they've rewritten the time war…they pulled every single Dalek out of it…and now…now they're ready to begin the Genocide of every species that isn't Dalek" the Supreme Dalek aimed its gun "STARTING WITH YOU DOCTOR, EXTERMINATE" the shot flew through the air and the Doctor braced himself.

Chapter 27

Rouge, Amy and Knuckles where exhausted, no matter what they did they couldn't destroy a single Dalek, they knew their game was up, Rouge turned to Amy and Knuckles "Nice knowing you", Knuckles nodded Amy remained quiet as she wielded her Piko Piko hammer, all she was thinking about was Sonic, they ran around the corner and where immediately shot, they all fell to the floor "What's happened" Knuckles shouted in pain "YOU ARE ALL NEEDED FOR SLAVE LABOUR", immediately the Daleks dragged them out of the room.

The Doctor opened his eyes in confusion, he looked down to see Penny's corpse on the floor, she had given her life for him, Sonic took his chance and grabbed the Doctors hand then ran back to the TARDIS, "STOP THEM" the Supreme Dalek ordered, the Daleks shot but each blast missed. When they reached the TARDIS the Doctor remained quiet as he put the ship in flight. "THE DOCTOR HAS ENTERED THE VORTEX" a Dalek announced "SEND HIM OF COURSE". Sonic, for the first time in his life had lost all his hope "Doctor, what can we do", the Doctor moved quickly from one panel to the next "We need to destroy that paradox machine, when we do everything from the moment it was activated will be undone, I just need to get close to it" suddenly the room shook violently "NO! NO NO NO NO!" the Doctor shouted, sparks flew from the panels as the engines began to struggle "WHATS HAPPENING DOCTOR" Sonic asked "THEY'RE SENDING US OFF COURSE, THEY'VE LOCKED THE CONTROLS, I CANT STOP THEM".

Chapter 28

"THE DOCTOR IS GONE" a Dalek announced "EXCELLENT, BEGIN THE TAKEOVER OF THE PLANET, IT WILL BECOME NEW SKARO" the Supreme Dalek barked, victoriously every Dalek shouted "WE OBEY", another Dalek moved ahead "SUPREME DALEK, WE RECOVERED A CREATURE THAT WILL BENEFIT THE DALEK CAUSE, SUGGEST OPERATION ON ITS BRAIN", "GRANTED".

Shadow slowly opened his eyes; he remembered dodging some Dalek blasts, then the next thing he knew he was here. He struggled to move, he was belted down on a table, he heard door slide open and could see two Daleks enter the room, one had a drill instead of a suction cup and the other had a claw, for the first time in his entire life he was filled with fear "What are you going to do me", "WE WILL MAKE YOU LOYAL" Shadow tried to get free but it was no good, he was strapped down tight "I'd rather you kill me" he shouted in rage, one of the Daleks replied coldly "IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE", the drill started to buzz as it moved closer and closer to his head, as it cracked through his skull Shadow screamed out in pain.

Sonic and The Doctor struggled to hold on, the TARDIS was still in flight, pieces of the console where now in flame, and where the room had once been lit a bright gold it was now blood red, the Doctor whacked a panel with his mallet as he desperately pleaded "COME ON! COME ON!" after awhile the machine stopped. Sonic and the Doctor shot worried looks at each other, and then ran towards the door. When they stepped out they were greeted with the most terrible sight, in the distance was a vast city, surrounded by Dalek saucers "What's happened Doctor" Sonic asked, the Doctors expression was filled with fear he replied, "This is the future…we failed".

TO BE CONTINUED IN

Chaos of the Daleks

Doctor Who and Sonic Crossover  
Part 2: Chaos of the Daleks

NOTE - This is the second part of my Doctor Who crossover, the first part is "When Sonic Met the Doctor". I suggest reading it before continuing (to avoid confusion)

Chapter 1

When they stepped out they were greeted with the most terrible sight, in the distance was a vast city, surrounded by Dalek saucers "What's happened Doctor" Sonic asked, the Doctors expression was filled with fear he replied, "This is the future…we failed".

Sonic followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS, he was still puzzled at his comment "What do you mean we failed, HOW DID WE GET INTO THE FUTURE", the Doctor was pressing multiple buttons at the console, but it was no good "Doctor, what happened", the Doctor turned to him "When we left the Daleks ship they set us off course, not bad news if you're in a spaceship but this isn't just a spaceship, it's a time machine" Sonic was still puzzled though "So, if this is a time machine, why can't we just go back", "When they knocked us off course they locked the controls, the only way to get the TARDIS to work again is to take out the supreme Daleks ship", Sonic sighed "This isn't good", the Doctor stood in silence, he blamed himself for Penny's death, "Can't let it be in vain" he thought, he turned his attention to his computer and was shocked by what it displayed "It's worse, we've been gone for 2 years".

In the deep heart of a vast mine, the Daleks where patrolling their slaves, ordering them to continue digging, a red echidna collapsed from exhaustion "KEEP WORKING" the Dalek barked, a white bat moved to his side "He's tired", but the Dalek ignored the plea "HE WILL WORK, OR HE WILL DIE", the echidna groaned and pulled himself up "It's ok Rouge…I can take it" he replied, then he fell back to the ground, Rouge helped him back to his feet "come on Knuckles, we have to keep working", the Daleks patience's was wearing thin "WORK!", Knuckles sighed and him and Rouge got back to work.

Chapter 2

"I've put up the shielding, so the TARDIS should be safe" the Doctor announced to Sonic, "Let me get this straight, we're out numbered, with no help and no support?" the Doctor thought about the question "Pretty much…yeah", Sonic grinned "Bring it on" and together they left the TARDIS.

As they moved across they kept low, the Doctor pulled out a pair of binoculars out of his pockets, Sonic laughed "What else do you have in them pockets" he whispered the Doctor replied "A water pistol, psychic paper, oh and Jelly Babies if you want one" Sonic passed the offer and the Doctor looked through the lenses "What can you see?" Sonic asked quietly "Camps, surrounded by Daleks" he placed the binoculars in his pocket and thought for a moment "Slave labour". From the camp they could be heard a child crying, the Daleks began to shout for silence, but the kid continued, then they shot her dead, Sonic was disgusted "That girl…that girl was only five years old". In the sky, hidden from sight was a small camera; it was watching their every move.

He marched through the halls, passing the many people he and the rest of the resistance had managed to rescue "What does he want now?" he thought to himself, when he entered the room he was met with the same sight, the man was still sat in front of the monitors, his moustache was now battered and untamed, "Tails you came" the man announced surprised, the fox returned the comment "What do you want Eggman?" "Look at this" Eggman ordered in excitement, Tails looked at the monitor he was pointing at, he couldn't believe the sight "Sonic", Eggman nodded in agreement "Maybe now we stand a chance", Tails still couldn't believe the sight, he turned to Eggman "Tell Agent 8 to recover them", Eggman nodded.

Chapter 3

Scanning the camp the Doctor had discovered a mine in the background, "I know what their up too" the Doctor whispered "What is it" Sonic asked but the Doctor interrupted him "Look at this", he passed the binoculars to Sonic, when he saw the sight he gasped "Knuckles…Rouge" he could see them being forced into the mine, Sonic passed the binoculars back, "We need to get them out" he told the Doctor, the Doctor grinned "What do you have in mind?".

"REPORT" the Supreme Dalek ordered "MINING OF THE PLANETS CORE IS STILL IN PRODUCTION, WHEN IT IS FINISHED WE CAN KILL THE WORK STOCK AND CONTINUE OUR PLANS", "EXCELLENT!" the Supreme Dalek responded, one Dalek at a monitor turned towards it "WE HAVE DETECED THE TARDIS ENERGY SIGNATURE, THE DOCTOR HAS ENTERED THIS TIME ZONE" the Supreme Dalek remained quiet, pondering their next step then it commanded "SEND THE OPERATIVE TO HUNT HIM DOWN".

Alone silent in thought the Operative stood cross armed, through his visor he could see his objectives and the Targets he had been ordered to kill, he laughed to himself "This should be easy".

Chapter 4

"That's your plan" the Doctor asked seriously, they sat around a small fire, Sonic had asked why they hadn't gone back to TARDIS but the Doctor described it as risky, "What's wrong with it?" Sonic asked in shock, but the Doctor stared at him "Your plan is to wait until morning, run in, grab them and then just run out again", "It works, and I'm quick enough to not be seen or hit, besides what's your plan" Sonic replied, the Doctor remained quiet, usually he had hundreds of plans, millions of them, he had faced many dangers over the 900 years of his life and this was the first time when he didn't know what to do, he sighed in defeat "Ok Sonic, let's do it" he grinned, Sonic lied down "Aren't you going to sleep" he asked, the Doctor shook his head "My body doesn't really require it", Sonic put his hands on the back of his head, after awhile he fell into a deep sleep, the Doctor just sat and waited until morning.

He sighed as he walked across the field, he wasn't happy being the resistance's number one espionage agent just because of his natural skill, "A jobs a job and I do owe them one". After a few more minutes he stopped "Best check my equipment", he placed the rucksack on the ground and opened it up, inside where sets of throwing knifes, some flash grenades and a single gun, he laughed "Typical" he zipped the bag back up and put it over his arm again, even though he was highly skilled with throwing weapons he wasn't pleased with their equipment choice. He knew perfectly well Tails and Eggman had more effective weapons for fighting Daleks, he knew it because he recovered most of the pieces, sometimes he believed they were trying to get him killed, he sighed and looked at the city when he arrived "Mind you" he told himself "There isn't really a reason to live anymore", as he continued his way forward both him and the bag faded from existence.

Rouge struggled as she carried the rock she had just dug out over to the disposal pit, as she dropped the rock she fell backwards from exhaustion, a Dalek moved towards "GET UP", she laughed weakly "Why should I", "IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED", Knuckles rushed over "Don't act stupid Rouge, we have to keep going", but all the work had made Rouge delirious, she pulled herself up and stretched out her arms "Then kill me", the Dalek remained still its gun shifted towards, Knuckles started to panic and moved in front of her, he looked her right in the eyes "Don't be foolish Rouge, you still have a life". Suddenly a cloud of dirt whooshed in the air as something quick shot back, the cloud had temporally blinded the Dalek, when it faded the Daleks prisoners were gone.

Chapter 5

Suddenly it flickered on his screen, "SECURITY BREACH IN THE MINES, SECTION 4" the Operative held a button on the side of his visor, "Display mine security footage, detect threat", it flickered in the corner of his vision, the footage quickly skipped from one area of the mine to the next, then it stopped revealing the blue hedgehog, the operative grinned "Lock down section 9 and 10, I'm on my way".

The Doctor waited outside, he kept his vision locked onto the mines entrance with his binoculars, "Come on Sonic, hurry", as he watched he heard a twig snap behind him, he turned quickly to see what made the noise, but there was nothing, he shrugged his shoulders and when he turned back he felt a thud at the back of his head, the blow knocked him unconscious. "Sorry about that" Agent 8 announced, "But it saves explanations", he flicked an earpiece down on the side of his head, "This is 8", in his ear he could hear Eggman respond "Objective report agent 8", "I've recovered one of the targets, I'll put a tracker on him so the recovery troops will know his location", "And the other target" suddenly alarms could be heard ringing, Agent 8 continued "He's in the mines, I'll go get him".

Sonic looked around, where he had entered a large, dirt covered door was in place, he turned to the other path to see the same sight, "Not good" he said aloud, he turned his attention to Rouge and Knuckles, they where both stunned with shock, "It can't be" Rouge muttered as she looked at Sonic, Sonic grinned "It is", Knuckles became furious as he moved towards him "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SONIC! TWO YEARS HAVE PAST, TWO YEARS" Sonic backed into a wall trying to calm Knuckles "It's hard to explain, the Doctor can do it better, for now we have to get out of here", Knuckles lifted his fist, tempted to punch Sonic in the face, Rouge placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed himself "Ok Sonic, but there better be a good explanation for what happened", Rouge stepped forward "What's the plan?" Sonic scratched his ear as he thought. Then they heard the movement of machinery, they turned to their entrance to see the door opening, "Doctor?" Sonic asked curiously, but who he saw was much more of a shock, Sonic gasped at the sight "It can't be", Knuckles moved to his side "It used to be". Stood in front of them was a familiar hedgehog, his fur was black and he had red streaks, however instead of eyes he had a visor which was grafted to his face, fitted to the top of his left arm was a gun, on the belt he was wearing was a single Knife but his grin was undeniably the same, Sonic uttered one word "Shadow?" The hedgehog replied, "I am the Operative", then without warning he rushed towards Sonic.

Chapter 6

Sonic was sent flying against the dirt of the wall as soon as he was hit by the Operative, immediately Rouge and Knuckles took cover to avoid the fight, the Operative stood back allowing Sonic to drop to the floor "On your knees, if you beg for mercy your death might be quick", Sonic got up and wiped the blood from his mouth, the he ran forward leaped into the air and kicked him in the face, the blow knocked him back, he flipped off the ground to his feet and grinned "Have it your way", then they collided towards each other.

As the Doctor awoke he felt the back of his head, "What happened?" he asked aloud a voice replied "Don't worry sir you'll be fine", immediately he shot up to see a soldier in front of him, "Where am I?" he asked, the soldier responded "Your on board a replica of a GUN ship known as the X Chopper", he got up and looked around, the soldier continued "We have 10 more of these, all are ready for deployment", the Doctor turned to him "How come the Daleks haven't shot it down yet" "There's a stealth system installed, it avoids detection and doesn't appear on any form of radar or sonar", the Doctor grinned "I see, wavelengths emitting from the machine that cancels out detection equipment" then it hit him "Hang on what about my friend!" he shouted as he turned to the soldier, the soldier remained calm "Don't worry he's in good hands".

As Sonic and The Operative finished laying their blows on each other, they leaped backwards to catch their breath, the Operative grinned "Finally a worthy rival" "Shadow don't you recognize me?" Sonic asked, the operative stood to his feet, Sonic did the same as he continued to talk "What would Maria say", "Maria?" the Operative replied, it almost seemed like Sonic got through to him, the Operative shook his head in denial "I know no Maria", he ran forwards and punched Sonic in the face, Sonic in return kicked the Operative in the stomach, winding him, and then tripped him up, he stood over the Operative "I don't want to kill you Shadow" Sonic replied, the Operative began to laugh manically "Don't worry…you won't get a chance", he flicked a switch on his arm and a bolt shot from his gun, Sonic fell to the floor "My legs, I can't move", Knuckles and Rouge watched from the distance, Rouge tried to move forward and help but Knuckles held her back "There's nothing we can do". The operative got to his feet; Sonic looked at him with rage "What did you do!" "You have been temporally handicapped, it will wear off over time but sadly you want be alive for that", he pulled the Blade from his belt and grinned as he held it in his hand "It's a shame, you where a worthy advisory", Sonic braced himself as the Operative swung the blade towards him.

Chapter 7

A knife flew through the air; it contacted the Operatives blade and knocked it across the mine, "What!" the Operative shouted in rage, as he turned he saw a grenade fall to the floor, there was a bang and a blast of a bright light, it caught the Operative off guard, when the light faded he looked around, the prisoners and the blue hedgehog where both gone, he walked over to his blade and placed it back in his belt "The supreme Dalek wont like this" he told himself.

As Sonic was placed on the floor, he tried to look at the person who saved him, yet all he could see was an equally confused Rouge and Knuckles, "Sorry, I forget about it sometimes" a voice replied, Knuckles perked up "Who said that" Rouge hit him, he looked at her as she put a finger against her lips. Suddenly there was a flicker and the person appeared in front of them, he was dressed head to toe in a black uniform, his head was covered by a black rubber mask, he reached into his uniform and pulled out a single yellow pill "Take this Sonic, it will wear off the effects", Sonic looked at him cautiously "Why should I trust you and how do you know my name?" the stranger laughed "Don't recognize me huh" he placed a hand at the base of his mask, and pulled it off, in front of Sonic was the familiar purple face and horn of an old friend, Knuckles and Rouge recognized him too, "Espio" they all whispered together, Espio forced the tablet in Sonic's hand "Take it" he ordered "We need to get out of here quick", Sonic swallowed the pill as Espio put his mask back on, then he held on to all three of them and they vanished.

Sonic was confused as the spectacle as they waited in the mines, after a Dalek and the slaves it escorted moved past blissfully unaware, Sonic turned to Espio "I know you can turn invisible but how can we", Espio tapped to a small device attached to his uniform "A little trinket Eggman worked up", "EGGMAN!" Sonic shouted in shock, instantly Espio used his hand to cover Sonic's mouth "Are you trying to get us killed", after awhile he moved it away, "Eggman survived" Rouge added, Espio turned "Thanks to you two, he now runs the rebellion". Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing, then he felt a twitch in his leg "Espio…we can go", Espio nodded "On my word".

Chapter 8

She paced herself back and forth inside her X Chopper, "Come on Espio, hurry up" she said aloud whilst staring at the mines entrance, her radio started to burst with sound, she picked it up and answered "Agent 4 has Agent 8 rendezvoused with you yet?" the voice asked, "Negative, he's still in the mines" she hated the risk but orders where orders. Sonic held onto Knuckles, Rouge and Espio, "Ok" Espio said "3…2…1", as soon as he said one Sonic shot through the mines, "Where are we going anyway" Rouge announced as she kept her grip, "There's a chopper outside…it will take us to the base" Espio replied, Sonic continued running towards the exit. She smiled as she saw the dust at the mines entrance whoosh into the air and part fast, suddenly it stopped and they appeared in front of her "Nice to see you again Sonic" she removed her mask, "Blaze!" Sonic Knuckles and Rouge shouted in surprise, "Everything will be explained later" she stepped into the chopper and Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic and Espio followed, its blades started to spin as it lifted off the ground.

"YOU LOST THE TARGET" the Supreme Dalek shouted, in front of him was a computer screen showing an image of the Operative "It was the rebellion again, they recovered him" he pleaded but the Supreme Dalek ignored it, "YOU HAVE FAILED, DALEKS DON'T TAKE FAILURE LIGHTLY", suddenly the Operative jerked to the floor as a current emitted around his body, when it stopped he struggled to his feet, "CONTINUE YOUR MISSION" the Supreme Dalek barked. On his visor the communications image flickered off, the Operative was full of rage "Mark my words Blue Hedgehog, your death will be at my hands", he clenched his fist then made his way.

Chapter 9

At the hanger bay the Doctor waited, stood patiently was the soldier from the chopper "Sir the commander would like to meet you" the soldier advised him, the Doctor turned with his hands in his pockets "Sorry what's your name?" he asked, the soldier startled by the question replied "Shaun" "Nice to meet you Shaun, I appreciate the advise but the commander can wait until my friend arrives", Shaun just stood staring "Well I have to escort you" the Doctor turned to face him again, he nearly thought he had an argument on his hands, however Shaun continued "So I guess I'm waiting too". A buzzing of chopper blades could be heard, the Doctor and Shaun looked up to see a helicopter landing through the top of the mountain, when it landed Sonic stepped out "Kept you waiting Doc" he remarked, the sight of him was quite a shock for Knuckles and Rouge "Doctor! You survived too" Rouge asked in disbelief, Knuckles stepped forward "You two have some explaining to do"; Blaze moved past them "They can explain when they meet the commander".

The Operative searched the grounds outside the mine, although his targets where long gone their footprints weren't, he followed them where he discovered they entered and exited the camp through a tear in the camps barbed wire, he stepped though the small hole and continued his search, then the tracks stopped "Damm" he thought to himself, "Plan B" he turned back and made his way towards the city.

When they entered the room they could see a long table surrounded by chairs, on the wall was mounted a computer, Sonic instantly recognized the fox monitoring it, "TAILS!" Sonic shouted in joy, he ran forward and pulled the fox in for a hug "Welcome back Sonic" Tails remarked as a single tear ran down his face, Sonic suddenly pushed Tails away from him in embarrassment, "Yeah so erm, how have you been" Sonic asked as he scratched the back of his head, "Good" Tails replied then he saw them "ROUGE! KNUCKLES!" he moved past Sonic and shook Knuckle's hand then pulled Rouge in for a hug "I thought you two died, if we knew you were still alive we would have recovered you ages ago". The Doctor immediately sat down on a chair and put his feet up on the table, "Enough of the domestics, let's get everything in the clear" the Doctor told them, "Don't think about starting without me" a voice announced, up some stairs in front of the of another door stood the familiar round body of Dr Eggman, when he reached the stairs base no one had bothered to greet him, he sighed sadly "Let's get this meeting underway" he told them.

Chapter 10

After announcing his idea in front of the supreme Dalek personally the Operative waited for a response, "Well what do you think?" he asked, the Dalek replied "YOUR PLAN SHOWS MILITARY WISDOM, YOU THINK LIKE A DALEK", the Operative got on one knee "Thank you Supreme one", "THE PLAN WILL BE EXECUTED TOMORROW, TO SECURE SUCSESS WE WILL NEED THE APPROPRIATE BAIT", the Operative stood to his feet "May I suggest prisoner 98,374, her young age may coax the targets" "SUGGESTION ACCEPTED, SHE WILL BE TAKEN" the Supreme Dalek replied.

When the Doctor finished explaining what had happened to him and Sonic the room went silent, Tails was the first to break this silence "So really for you two, it's only been a day since we were all together", they both nodded in agreement, "Confusing huh" Sonic replied, "Anyway Lets start from the beginning" the Doctor interrupted "What exactly has happened in our two year absence?" Eggman cleared his throat "Me and Tails escaped to here, Angel Island, which after months of work we managed to transform into a brilliant base…" suddenly Tails interrupted "But the first thing we set out to do was get new recruits and supplies, we took the X Chopper and went out on our first scavenger mission in the remains of station square" Espio cleared his throat "Where they recovered me and many other people". Sonic smiled with pride "That's Tails always one to help others", Tails blushed "Thanks Sonic"; Eggman coughed loudly, "Ahh right" Tails responded, "Anyway the groups continued this for awhile, scavenge and save".

Knuckles was starting to get confused "HANG ON! How did Blaze get in to the picture, she's from a different Universe", "If that's true" the Doctor added "Then it's a very good point", "Well after a few months we began to become desperate for more help" Tails announced, "So I convinced him to pull Blaze into our universe through the tear you and the Daleks came through" Eggman continued, "Naturally I was quite angry about what they had done" Blaze told them "But when Tails explained the threat and the situation I couldn't refuse to help". "Around about this time" Tails announced "It's when the Daleks started building the city and set slaves to work in the mines" "Don't remind me" Rouge told him "6 months in a small cell, only scraps to live on, then we were all sent to work", "The problem is we don't know what they're mining for" Eggman added, "I know" everyone turned, the sound came from the Doctor, who was sat back chewing on a jelly baby.

Chapter 11

In the camp Cream shivered and cried, everyday was torture, she couldn't stop thinking about Cheese or her mum, and what does horrible creatures did to them. Suddenly the flap of the tent was pulled opened, a Dalek entered, people began to panic "SILENCE, SILENCE!" it ordered, unwillingly they all held back their tears, a black hedgehog stepped in, Cream turned to her side, away from the sight. The Operative stopped in front of the young rabbit's bed "Get up!" Cream started to sob "Please, leave me alone, I do the work" but the Operative ignored the pleas, "YOU WILL OBEY ORDERS!" he shouted as he grabbed hold of her ears and pulled her off the bed, the fall cause her to cut her face against the rough ground. Cream started to scream in terror as she was dragged out of the tent.

"What are they mining for?" Tails asked, the Doctor held up a finger, everyone waited for him to finish his jelly baby, "Mhmm that was good" he announced, liking his fingers, Eggman was losing his patience "WHAT ARE THEY MINING FOR!" the Doctor looked puzzled, then it hit him "Oh right sorry, nearly forgot", he leaned forward "In my universe, the Daleks invaded a planet called earth, their plan was to use the planet itself as a ship", Knuckles laughed in disbelief "What! Steer a planet" but the Doctor nodded "They have the technology too, and a planet would make an excellent stronghold on the galaxy, kind of like a Death Star", everyone stared at him "Sorry forget, different universe…But the point is to steer the planet they'd first to remove the core by imploding it, but to get near the core they have to…" "DIG" Sonic responded, feeling quite pleased that he knew the answer; the Doctor nodded "Exactly". There was silence "So what happens if they finished it" Espio asked, the Doctor laid back in his chair again "Well first they'd kill all the slaves, then set out to kill everything else…and it most likely won't stop with this universe, they'll break down the barriers, destroy different universes…they won't stop until they're the only things left in existence". "That's why we have to stop them" Knuckles announced, "Well that's all for the moment, I think we could do with some rest" Tails added "Unless if there is any final questions", Sonic raised his hand, the thought had been bugging him for awhile now, everyone turned to him "Yes Sonic" Tails responded, "I have a question…does anyone know what happened to Amy", there was silence around the room, no one answered "Please I need to know" Sonic added, Rouge lifted her head "We're so sorry Sonic".

Chapter 12

As soon as she announced it the entire rooms focused shifted straight to them, "What happened?" Sonic asked, Rouge stayed quiet, Knuckles leaned forward "Well…"

It was three months ago. "KEEP WORKING" the Dalek shouted, Knuckles and Rouge ran over to the sound "Amy are you all right" Rouge asked.

"Amy hadn't been the same, since our capture by the Daleks, she seemed to have given up all hope, when we went over to her in the mines she was crying, and she must have held it in for so long."

"He's gone…" Amy announced wiping tears from her eyes, "KEEP WORKING" the Dalek continued but they ignored it, "Come on Amy, it's alright" Knuckles added but she wasn't listening "KEEP WORKING!" Knuckles flipped "WILL YOU GIVE US A MINUTE" a blast shout across from the other side of the mines, an electric current passed through Knuckle's body, making him drop to the floor in pain, his attacker stepped from the Shadows "When a Dalek directs you, you will do what your told".

"Let me guess" Espio interrupted "It was "The Operative"", Knuckles and Rouge nodded "At the time it came to a complete shock to all three of us" Rouge continued

"Shadow!" Rouge shouted as she kneeled next to Knuckles "What do you think you're doing siding with them", but Shadow just ignored her "You will all continue your work…before I need to give you all a reason why!" Amy got to her feet, and grabbed Shadow by the shoulders "Shadow please tell me, you where the last of us to see him, is Sonic still alive", he remained quiet, Amy continued to beg "Please I need to know", he raised his hands and pushed her to the floor, he pulled his knife from his belt then he turned to Knuckles and Rouge "This should give you plenty of reason to work" then he held Amy down by the throat as he lifted the blade in the air.

Around the table Rouge had burst into tears, "The image still haunts me to today", Sonic leaned forward, and he was fuming with rage "What did he do?" "That was when we realised he wasn't really Shadow…not anymore", Sonic slammed his fist on the table "WHAT DID HE DO TO HER", the Doctor pulled him down "Calm down Sonic, it's not Rouges fault", Sonic closed his eyes and took some deep breaths, he then looked at Rouge "I'm sorry", Rouge nodded "It's ok Sonic" she wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath "He took out his blade, and plunged it deep into her stomach…and she was still alive…still screaming." Rouge stopped, Knuckles put a arm around her for comfort "It's alright" he turned to Sonic "He then used the blade to saw through her legs and arms…then he just left all that remained of her too slowly rot and die…the worst thing is we couldn't even mourn or comfort her" when he finished, Sonic lay back deep in thought, the Doctor turned to him "I'm sorry Sonic, I'm so sorry". Sonic stood to his feet and turned to Tails "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone", Tails nodded "One of the members of the resistance will show you to your quarters" "Thanks Tails" Sonic turned and walked out of the room, a few moments later everyone else left.

Chapter 13

Everyone had turned themselves in for the night and the base was now locked down, the only one's still up and about where the Doctor, Tails and Eggman. "I have to hand it to you two, this technology is amazing" the Doctor told them "Thanks, we put a lot of hard work into making sure we had the best equipment" Eggman replied, the Doctor pulled himself from underneath the machine "Well you two should be proud of yourselves", Tails stepped forward " If you can help in any form Doctor we would very much appreciate it", the Doctor thought about "Well I could do a little bit of jiggery pokery here and there". The door behind them opened, they turned to see Espio come out "Are you brain boxes still up?" the Doctor moved forward "Sorry I never got the chance, what is your name" Espio just stared at him "I'm Espio, don't worry I won't be bothering you lot for long, this is the quickest way to the pantry", Espio opened the door to his left and the Doctor lowered his hand, the door closed. "Don't worry about him" Eggman said, "He may appear cold but he's been like that for awhile" "Especially after what happened to them", the Doctor leaned forward in interest "Why what happened?" Eggman and Tails looked at each other, deciding whether or not they should tell him "He lost two people…some good friends of his" "Charmy and Vector" a voice announced, they turned around to see Espio again, this time he had a drink his hand "I'm sorry, I was just wondering" the Doctor told him, he couldn't tell if Espio was furious, his expression barely changed, he turned away and walked towards the other door "It doesn't matter" he announced "there's no use denying the truth" then he left them, the Doctor turned back to the others and sighed "Daleks"

Sonic woke up early, he had been spent the night sobbing over Amy, thinking of all the moments they had spent together, he wiped the tears from his eyes "Crying won't bring her back" he told himself. As soon as his door opened he was greeted by Tails, "Rough night huh" Tails asked, Sonic ignored the question and walked past him "…I'm sorry" Sonic stopped and turned "It's not your fault Tails, I just haven't accepted it yet", there was some silence between them "What's the plan?" Sonic asked, "We can discuss that later, right now breakfast" Tails told him. Sonic followed him through countless doors; eventually they reached a room, which was packed with people gathered around a single table, immediately he spotted the others. Knuckles and Rouge where sharing food as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, Blaze and Espio where talking about the resistance's next steps, Eggman was sat next to the Doctor who was looking over various blueprints "Ohh, OHH These are brilliant" the Doctor announced, Sonic and Tails joined "What are they for?" Sonic asked, "There the plans for everything in the base" Eggman replied "He's been looking at them all night". They both sat down, a soldier came around with plates of food, Sonic sighed at the meal of Chips and Bacon "No chilli dogs", Tails turned to him "Non that we could refuge" Tail responded, Sonic looked at the meal "Well its better than nothing"

Chapter 14

Cream sobbed, she had been shoved inside a dark small cell, from what she could hear she was inside some sort of ship; she could still feel the sting from the cut on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to her and wondering why she was chosen, suddenly the buzzing of machinery stopped, when the door lifted open the bright light temporally blinded her, when her vision focused she saw the Operative, he moved towards and hit over the head, the blow knocked her unconscious.

When they all finished eating they turned to each other "Well then what's our next step" Rouge asked, the Doctor grinned he reached into his pocket and pulled out a permanent marker, he then shifted the blue prints out of his way, he started to doodle on the table an image of a machine and the chaos emeralds. "Ok the Daleks have created a paradox machine" as he said this he circled his doodle "a paradox machine can change time, they've used this one to change the time war and pulled out some Daleks that where suppose to die" the Doctor told them, "Was that the rift in space we saw" Eggman asked, the Doctor nodded "If we destroy it everything will go back to the way it was, before the paradox machine was ever activated" he clicked the lid back on the marker, "Hang on" Tails interrupted "Such a dramatic change in time will certainly effect us greatly, especially those people who've died", but the Doctor shook his head "No no no, the only people who will remember will be the ones near the paradox machine when its destroyed, the eye of the storm" "Ok then sounds like a plan" Espio announced, Blaze nodded in agreement, "Where is this machine" Eggman asked, "On the Supreme Daleks ship" Sonic told them, Tails laughed nervously "That won't be easy considering its new location" suddenly a bleeping could be heard, the sound was coming from Eggman "What's that!" Knuckles asked, Eggman examined a small watch like object on his wrist, "Security footage alarm" Eggman told them "It's picked something up" straight away Eggman got up and ran to the security room, everyone followed.

Chapter 15

When they reached the security room Eggman was already at the terminals, "What is it?" Sonic asked "I told you it's one of the security cameras" Eggman answered, the Doctor put on his glasses "Well what's it done" Blaze asked, "Its detected a heat signature" the answer came from the Doctor, Eggman stared at him "…That's right, the detector is focused to look for the heat from a living organism, specifically human, mobion and animal", "So one of these cameras has picked up a person" Knuckles asked, "Well its either that or someone's pet dog" the Doctor added, "Just patching the footage now", the cameras image flickered onto the main screen, it showed a rabbit unconscious in the middle of a field. Recognising the figure Sonic stepped forward "That's Cream", "Well then" the Doctor announced "Let's go rescue her" and with that, before anyone could stop or protest them, Sonic and the Doctor made their ways to the hanger.

"How are we holding up Shaun?" the Doctor asked. Sonic and the Doctor had left as soon as they could, when they reached the hanger the Doctor dragged a soldier to the one side, gave him something Sonic didn't see and convinced him to fly the chopper for them. Now they were quickly closing in on their destination, "We're doing good Doctor" the Soldier replied "only 5 miles to go now".

Chapter 16

Watching the field from the distance the Operative waited patiently, he requested to the Supreme Dalek that he should do this mission alone, however his request was ignored and the 5 Daleks assigned to him where becoming impatient, "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR!" he turned to them and put a finger on his lips, suddenly they could hear the blades of a chopper, "He's here…wait for my signal" and with that he shot across the field towards some bushes closer to the targets.

As the Doctor stepped out he looked into the sky and grinned, "At least there's one part of this world which hasn't had its beauty spoiled by the Daleks", Sonic walked ahead of him and looked around then he spotted her, "Cream!" he ran to her the Doctor turned to Shaun and nodded him to, he nodded back and the Doctor ran ahead. Sonic placed the palm of his arm under her head "Come on Cream, come on speak to me", the Doctor reached into his pockets and produced a water bottle, he passed it to Sonic who poured some of the liquid in her mouth, after awhile her eyes began to flicker to life "…Mr Sonic?" Sonic grinned "It's me" suddenly her expression became one of shock "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed, instantly Sonic felt a blow against his face, he flew across the field as the Operative made his way towards him "We meet again Blue Hedgehog". Knowing they were in the danger the Doctor helped Cream to her feet "First things first, let's get you out of here". "HALT! DO NOT MOVE", the sound came from above, in the sky hovering off the ground where 5 Daleks.

Chapter 17

"SHAUN! NOW" the Doctor shouted, Shaun emerged from the chopper with a huge gun in his hand, it started to buzz as soon as he cocked it, in his head he kept telling himself "Aim for the Eyepiece, aim for the Eyepiece", a Dalek turned to him "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED", he pulled the trigger and an electric bolt shot through the sky, as it contacted the Dalek it caused the creature to explode, Shaun shouted victoriously "YES! HAVE IT", the Doctor, carrying Cream made his way to the chopper, with 4 Daleks in pursuit, a shot from the rail gun turned that number to 3.

Sonic struggled to his feet, that last blow took a lot out of him, when he stood up he looked at his attacker "Shouldn't you be helping them Shadow", the Operative grinned "My mission is to get rid of both of you, easier to get you out of the way first" Sonic sighed "Your choice", while he was off guard the Operative lunged for him and grabbed his throat, Sonic dangled off the ground, in the struggle he kicked the Operative in the head making him lose his focus and releasing his grip, Sonic took the opportunity to grab his throat and kept punching him in the face, after a couple of blows Sonic dropped him to the floor "We can help you Shadow…we can free you", the Operative shook his head, in pain he bashed his head against the ground, he stopped and slowly stood, he looked straight at Sonic "You will be exterminated" then he lunged again.

Chapter 18

Shaun clenched his fist victoriously as he got another Dalek, there was only two remaining now, they turned away and shot across the sky, Shaun laughed "We won" but the Doctor stayed cautious all three of them looked into the sky "Daleks never give up" the Doctor whispered to them, Shaun prepared himself and started to charge the Rail Gun, they all waited for the Daleks to make their move.

The Operative hit the ground, the last blow Sonic dealt to him hit him hard, he wiped the blood he coughed and smiled, Sonic saw his left arm move slightly "You are indeed a worthy foe…much more of a challenge then the filth that I killed in the mines" this comment filled Sonic with rage, the operative continued "you may even be my equal…but like all my prey you will die", he flicked his left arm and pulled the guns trigger, instantly Sonic leaped into the air, he shouted in rage "Not again Shadow", when he landed he reached out for the Operatives hand, he moved the arm behind the Operatives back with one hand, with his other he reached for the Knife in the belt, "This is going to hurt…but you deserve it for what you did to Amy" with the knife in his right hand he cut through the bone that was connected to the gun of the Operatives arm, as Sonic did this and the flesh flicked onto his body the Operative remained quiet and kept struggling, as though the pain wasn't even effecting him, when Sonic finished he pushed the Operative to the side, he then flung the gun and knife behind him. The Operative, with blood still pouring from the deep cut in his left arm, smiled psychotically "This should make things interesting"; Sonic prepared himself "This will end here!"

Chapter 19

The Doctor stepped out of the chopper "I don't like this" he told them, he turned to Shaun "Stay on guard", Shaun nodded and got up, the Doctor turned to Cream who was sobbing "Now what's your name", she wiped a tear from her face "Cream", "Nice to meet you Cream, I'm the Doctor…I want you to stay here ok, we won't be a moment" she nodded in agreement and he smiled back, "Come on Shaun, those Daleks couldn't have gone too far". As they stepped out they looked around, in the distance the Doctor could see Sonic fighting the other hedgehog, and he knew Sonic could handle it for the moment. He walked right into the middle of the field with hands high in the air "ALRIGHT THEN DALEKS! COME OUT" he shouted in rage, Shaun couldn't believe what he was hearing "Doctor are you sure you want to antagonize them!", the Doctor turned to him and whispered "Trust me…now stay on guard" reluctantly Shaun accepted the command, "TRULY IF YOU WHERE THE SUPREME BEINGS YOU'D REVEAL YOURSELVES", he got them, he knew an insult to their supremacy would have infuriated their mutated minds. Right on schedule the two Daleks came flying back, the Doctor jumped to the side to avoid a blast "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED DOCTOR", Shaun lifted the massive gun upwards and the electric current shot straight to one of the creatures, "OH GOOD SHOT SHAUN" the Doctor cheered in joy, four Daleks down one to go, the Doctor and Shaun got up and ran for cover.

The Operative flung his fist towards Sonic, it contacted and smacked him in the face in response Sonic grabbed the Operative by the neck with one hand and started to hit him in the stomach with the other, the Operative kicked Sonics knee causing Sonic to drop him to the ground, the stopped and breathed heavily, each of them where exhausted "Give it up Blue Hedgehog, you won't win", Sonic kept thinking about Amy "YOU WANT TO BET", he launched himself straight at the Operative, the speed of the attack knocked him to the floor, in a fit of fury Sonic started to bang his fists into the bone and visor that made up the Operatives face, screaming in rage as he attacked.

Chapter 20

The Doctor and Shaun kneeled behind a bush, the Doctor poked his head up to see if he could spot the last Dalek, then he turned to Shaun "It can attack any moment, keep your eyes peeled" Shaun nodded in agreement, the Doctor poked his head up again "I see it" he whispered, Shaun looked up at the spot the Doctor was staring out to, it was floating high in the sky, Shaun aimed the gun and cocked it, however it refused to charge, the Doctor heard the sound "That's not good", Shaun removed a rather big battery from the base, "Out of ammo", the Doctor laughed weakly "Just my luck", he ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of a plan, then an insane grin covered his face, "Shaun you get to the chopper, there's more ammo in the Rail Guns case, don't worry about me I'll be fine" the Doctor told him, "Hang on Doctor…" Shaun asked curiously, but then it became obvious what his plan was. The Doctor ran out of the bushes and whistled "OI DALEK! I'M OVER HERE", the Dalek turned towards him "EXTERMINATE" then he began to leg it. Shaun made his way to the chopper when the Dalek moved past, thinking to himself "He's completely insane".

Sonic held him down tight, the Operative was now trying to wriggle free but the blows had worn him down, suddenly a sound in the distance made him stop "SONIC! I NEED A HAND!" Sonic turned to see the Doctor running towards him with a Dalek in pursuit "EXTERMINATE", Sonic couldn't believe it "Bad timing Doc", he let go of the Operative "You got lucky", as Sonic turned the Operative quickly threw a small disk onto the base of his shoe, it latched on and the Operative grinned as his head fell down unconscious.

Chapter 21

Sonic blasted his way quickly to the Doctor and swooped him up "Where would you be without me" Sonic gloated, the Doctor laughed "I had the situation under control, now keep running in a circle", Sonic nodded and did what the Doctor said, just as the Doctor thought the Dalek stopped in the air and tried to blast them, each shot missed, "Ok when I say now you run back to the chopper", "For someone skinny you are heavy" Sonic replied whilst he struggled to carry the Doctor "Oi! I can't help it", another blast shot, this one was a lot closer, the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a mobile, he dialled a number and waited "Come on pick up".

Shaun had reached the chopper where Cream was still cowering and crying, "Where's that nice man" she asked, "He's a bit tied up at the mo" Shaun told her, he reached under the chopper seats where he put the weapon cache for the Rail Gun and opened it up, suddenly a ringing came from his pocket, he placed the Rail Gun down and reached into his pocket taking out a phone "Hello", "Hi Shaun it's me" "Doctor?", "Yeah chit chat later thanks, sorry if I sound a bit rude but HURRY UP". Shaun put the phone to one side and looked in the weapon cache, he found a spare battery and started to place it inside the base of the rail gun, from the phone he could hear the Doctor shouting "ARE YOU DONE YET", he cocked the gun and it buzzed in response then he picked the phone up again "Ready" "We're coming your way" "wha…" the Doctor had hung up on him, he tutted in anger and heaved the gun up and started charging it, waiting for the Doctor to return.

Chapter 22

"Wrong number" Sonic joked, the Doctor looked at him "No…Head back to the chopper we're leaving" Sonic nodded in agreement and turned for the chopper "What about the Dalek?" he asked curiously "Don't worry we've got a present for him".

Shaun looked ahead whilst holding the gun, he saw them rushing towards him "Focus…focus", he looked through the lens of the Rail gun, through it he saw the Dalek, "Wait for it…" Sonic stopped in front of the chopper and put the Doctor down "EXTERMINA" "NOW" Shaun told himself he shot the bolt and the Dalek exploded, he put the gun down and stood up in disbelief, he couldn't believe he hand down, he grinned at the Doctor and Sonic "I did it…HAHAHAHA, I DID IT, I TOOK DOWN FIVE DALEKS, BY MYSELF, HA" he couldn't stop laughing in joy, "Yes…yes you did" the Doctor grinned "Now take us home", Shaun saluted the Doctor, who in response put a hand up in protest, then Shaun made his way to the choppers cockpit, he was still laughing to himself.

Chapter 23

Sonic sat looking down listening to rhythm of the choppers blades, the Doctor was examining the cut on Creams face with the Sonic Screwdriver "It's not fatal, you'll be fine", Cream wiped a tear "Thank you, Doctor" he grinned back"Hang on, I've got something here" he rummaged through his small pocket "Yo-yo no, explosive baubles…nope, where did I put them, pencil sharpener…nada. Ah here they are" he pulled out a small white paper bag and held it out in front of her "Jelly Baby?" she laughed for the first time in years, she put her hand in the bag and took one out "Thank you" Cream replied, she placed the sweet in her mouth and chewed, the Doctor grinned and stood.

As Sonic stared at the floor deep in thought he saw a paper bag appear in front of him, he looked up to see the Doctor "What about you?" Sonic shook his head "I'll pass, again", the Doctor tilted his head, as if to say "your loss" and ate one himself, then he took a seat next to Sonic "How are you holding up?" he asked. Sonic looked at him and remained quiet then he turned away, "If it helps…I know what you're going through" the Doctor told him, Sonic looked at him again "I just…can't believe it" the Doctor nodded "No one believes it when they lose someone…and if someone killed that person you become filled with rage and anger…then you do something you regret", Sonic thought back to his fight with Shadow "I nearly killed him…I knew he didn't mean to kill her but I was so…furious", the Doctor remained quiet then he looked at Sonic "It's only natural to become aggressive when you've lost someone dear…just don't let it destroy the person your lost one loved", they both looked down deep in thought, the Doctor kept feeling guilty for the deaths that had followed him through his life…a part of him felt like he really was the destroyer of worlds. Then he breathed deeply in "No point worrying about the past" he held the paper bag at Sonic again "are you sure you don't want one?" Sonic stared at the bag then grinned "Go on then".

Chapter 24

When the chopper landed they were greeted by an infuriated Eggman "DOCTOR, SONIC, HOW DARE YOU JUST TAKE A CHOPPER WITHOUT GOING OVER THE SAFETY PROTOCOLS" "Relax Eggy, no one got hurt" Sonic told him Eggman sighed, Sonic turned to thank Shaun for his help, when he did Eggman saw it "NO, NO NO!" Eggman shouted in panic, they turned to face him "What's up now?" Sonic asked oblivious, Eggman answered his question in rage "THEY PUT A TRACKER ON YOU", everyone looked at Sonic in panic, he lifted his shoe up to see the tracker on the back, then he looked up at all the panicking soldiers and civilians and various other rebellion members who were staring at him, he only had one response "…whoops" he grinned nervously.

When the Operative awoke he immediately sent the trackers signal to the Supreme Daleks ship, he forced himself up covering his wound, picked up his blade and made his way to his ship "I'm coming for you Hedgehog".

The Doctor noticed the device was now bleeping, he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his screwdriver, instantly the Doctor pointed his Sonic screwdriver at the device and sparks flew out of it, the tracker was destroyed, he put his screwdriver back in his pocket "It's not going to do any good, they'll still trace the signals origin…but it might buy us some time", Sonic peeled the device of his shoe and threw it to the ground, then followed the Doctor who was marching towards Eggman "This base needs to be put on full alert" Eggman nodded in agreement and pressed a button on his wrist device, an alarm started ringing, "Now we need to come up with a plan, quickly" the Doctor told him "Tell Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Rouge and Tails to meet us in the conference room".

Chapter 25

When they arrived Sonic noticed that all five of them where sat waiting for them "What's going on" Knuckles asked in panic, the Doctor replied "The Daleks have found us" before anyone could ask why the Doctor continued "We need to destroy the paradox machine, it's on the supreme Daleks ship, WHERE IS IT", instantly Espio responded "It's the top of the massive city, literally", the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair "Come on Doctor, think, THINK" then he clapped his hands "Do you have any high powered explosive rocket launchers?" the Doctor asked, his answer came from Eggman "Yes, we where saving them for an emergency", "GOOD! I'll just need to make an adjustment. Now we need transport, but we have to exit a different way, otherwise the Daleks will find us" "But there's only one hanger?" Eggman told him, Tails raised his hand "That's not true, I built one that houses a special project I've been working on, but only I have access to the floor on the lifts", Eggman stared at him in shock "Why didn't you tell me, it's not even on any blue prints!" but the Doctor interrupted "Domestics later, please" Eggman sulked whilst Sonic turned to Tails "how many passengers can it hold?" Tails responded "six people max, I designed it for quick pickups" the Doctor stared at him "Does it have the stealth system?" Tails nodded, "Brilliant" the Doctor responded. "Hang on" Rouge shouted "What about the rest of us", the Doctor stared at her "You have to hold ground here, the Daleks will most likely send all their troops to kill everyone, I know it sounds cruel…but we'll need the distraction".

"SIGNAL LOCKED ON" a Dalek responded, its domed head turned 360' so it was staring at the Supreme Dalek "CORDINATES CONFIRMED", the Supreme Dalek barked "SEND ALL TROOPS TO WIPE THEM OUT, THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED, THE MALES, THE FEMALES, THE DESEDANTS", every Dalek surrounding him responded "WE OBEY", then moved past chanting "EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE". Another Dalek at a different computer turned to him "THE OPERATIVES SHIP HAS ARRIVED", "BRING HIM TO ME FOR MISSION BRIEFING"

Chapter 26

Everyone had remained quiet, finally someone broke the silence "Ok then Doctor which of us are going" Sonic asked, the Doctor scratched his head "The first three of us are obvious me, you and Tails", Shaun entered the room "I heard everything, count me in Doctor", the Doctor stared at him "It will be dangerous" but Shaun argued "You'll need a soldier, so count me in", the Doctor sighed in defeat "Oh alright" Shaun grinned "Ok that's four people so far, we need two more", Eggman stepped forward "I recommend Blaze and Espio, their natural skills might prove useful", everyone turned to them "You can count on me" Blaze responded, she stood up and saluted "No salutes please" the Doctor protested, Espio sighed "Fine…I'll go". "Ok that's six" the Doctor told them, he turned to Eggman "You need to round everyone willing to fight, remember to tell them to aim for the eyestalk" Eggman nodded, the Doctor then turned to Knuckles "Everyone who isn't fighting you find them somewhere to hide, to be safe" Knuckles nodded in agreement and walked out with Cream, "I'm going with you too" Rouge told him as she followed them out of the room, Eggman looked at the six of them "Good luck", Sonic smiled "Thanks Eggy", then they went their separate ways.

"GUARD DUTY" the Operative shouted in shock, his wounds had been healed by Nanobots and he had made his way to the Supreme Dalek, he wasn't pleased by his new orders "Supreme one please, SEND ME INTO BATTLE", the Supreme Dalek stared at him coldly, suddenly he jerked to the floor as the current emitting through his veins passed through his body "YOU WILL OBEY ORDERS! YOU ARE ON GUARD DUTY BECAUSE YOU HAVE FAILED AGAIN", when the current stopped the Operative weakly got back to his feet "I obey" then he left the room. A Dalek turned to the Supreme Dalek "MINE WORK HAS FINISHED ALL THAT IS LEFT IS TO MOVE THE BOMB INTO PLACE AND IMPLODE THE CORE", the Supreme Dalek turned to it "EXCELLENT, MOVE THE BOMB INTO PLACE, AFTERWARDS EXTERMINATE THE LIVE STOCK"

Chapter 27

The others had gathered every resistance member and civilian together in the main hanger, they where all panicking, none of them was knowing what was going, Knuckles looked at Rouge "This doesn't look go does it", Eggman stepped forward and cleared his throat "Could I have your attention please", they ignored him still chattering among themselves, a soldier passed Eggman a microphone he barked into it "SILENCE!" suddenly everyone turned to him "Thank you, now as you know the alarms have been sounded, I'm not going to lie to you", they crowd stared at him in suspense "The base is going to be under attack any moment now" instantly people wept in terror and started to panic again, "QUIET!" Eggman demanded "I KNOW THE SITUATION ISN'T GOOD BUT WE HAVE TO REMAIN CALM" his face had gone red with rage from yelling, he breathed in and looked up to see that he had got the crowd's attention, Knuckles snatched the microphone from his hand "Let me handle this" Knuckles told him, he lifted the microphone to his mouth "Now we need as many people as possible, Solider or not, to be willing to fight, NOW could everyone who can't fight please leave the room with me, the rest of you will be issued weapons…if all goes well then we may survive".

As the lift doors opened to the bottom floor the six of them stepped out, the Doctor shuddered "Déjà vu" he announced, Sonic laughed in disbelief "Is that what I think it is", Tails nodded and walked to the machine, he lifted the cloth covering it to reveal a black and blue plane "This is the Tornado 3x", the Doctor put his glasses and examined the plane "Oh beautiful design tales, you've out done yourself its genius", Tails blushed "Thanks Doctor", Espio tapped his foot impatiently "What are we waiting for lets go", "No not yet" the Doctor told them, they where all confused, Shaun stepped forward "Why not Doctor" "To secure we get out here alive…we have to wait until the Daleks attack".

Chapter 28

Across the water, flying at full speed towards Angel Island was the massive Dalek army; they were approaching them like on coming swarm. Eggman watched the footage being produced by a security camera, "Dear…god" he announced, frozen in both awe and fear, a blue blast instantly hit the camera and the footage was lost, he turned to face the men and women who where all willing to hold the Daleks off, "Ok this is it, in a view moments we will be going to war", they stared at him listening to every word, "To insure survival we must aim for their eyestalks, that's the weakest part of their shielding, a direct hit maybe blind them, with a certain weapon may even kill the swine's, have you got that", all together the rebels responded "SIR!", Eggman grinned, he did enjoy being in power "Let's give them a good fight", suddenly the base shook, the steel top that was covering the volcano fell down, crushing ten rebels, the chanting they were all expecting could be heard "EXTERMINATE!".

In the underground hanger, the Doctor, Sonic and everyone else felt the ground shake, the Doctor climbed into the plane, whilst shouting at the others "Come on, MOVE", they did as they were told, Tails sat in the front, Shaun placed the weapon caches in the seat behind Tails, then climbed in himself, Sonic sat behind the Doctor, and Blaze and Espio leaped into the back two seats, Tails began the engine "Hold on", he flicked a switch and a light from the end of the hanger emerged through the darkness, "HERE WE GO" Sonic cheered, Tails flicked a switch, activating the stealth system, then the plane shot straight out and turned through the sky. Everyone gasped at the terrible sight of thousands of Daleks fleets levelling the base, "We best hurry" Espio advised, "On it" Tails told him, he pushed a red button and jets emerged from the plane's wings, it flew through the air at the speed of sound, making its way towards the Supreme Dalek.

In the furthest room from the main hanger a large group of people sat quietly, waiting, some held onto their children, others held onto their lovers, a tear ran down Rouges face "Reminds me of the camps" she whispered to Knuckles, he turned to her and put a supportive arm over her shoulder "We'll be fine, everything will be fine" he told her, "Sonic, Doctor, you two are our final hope" he thought to himself.

Chapter 29

The wind rushed through the Doctors hair, despite the situation and what they were about to do the Doctor seemed to be enjoying the experience, Tails looked at the radar in front of him "Prepare yourselves, we're five miles away", Shaun nodded and got himself ready, he turned around and looked at the Doctor "So I just fire this rocket at the ships exterior", "Yeah, I've put a warp star in the shell, that should do enough damage" he told Shaun, then he leaned past him "We will have to keep a fair distance Tails", Tails put a thumb up, the Doctor turned his attention back to Shaun "We're counting on you Shaun", Shaun nodded slowly.

All the workers heaved from exhaustion, the Daleks had ordered them to all leave the mines, they waited for hours hearing robotic drilling coming behind them, they stood in a mass group in front of twenty Daleks, when the drilling stopped and the machines came out a Dalek ordered "SILENCE", instantly a young man stepped forward, the dirt of the mines was still in his throat making him wheeze "What do you want now", a black command Dalek moved forward "WE WANT YOU TO MOVE THIS INTO THE MINE", behind the commander another Dalek dragged a large shell out of a ship by its Suction cup, another slave this one a women moved beside the man "Why", the Commander Dalek turned to her "SILENCE, YOU WILL OBEY ALL ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION, OR YOU WILL ALL BE KILLED!", the people talked among themselves, appalled at the response, "SILENCE!" a Dalek shouted "YOU WILL WORK OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED", the slaves sighed, they moved towards the heavy shell of a bomb, it took them all to move it into the mines, it was a slow process…none of them knew that this action would be the last thing they would do.

"ATTACK!" Eggman shouted, rail guns blasted out, destroying Daleks left, right and centre, "RAIL GUNNERS RE CHARGE, DEFENSES GO" soldiers ran forward shouting standard weapons, a few lucky ones had managed to blind Daleks, others had been shot, they were holding a good defence, since the Daleks attacked only a few members had been killed, however this stalemate wouldn't last for long, the Daleks where still swarming in, and in huge numbers.

Chapter 30

"We're here" Tails shouted, although he didn't have to tell them the Doctor recognised the mid section of the mast as the Supreme Daleks flagship, he patted Shaun on the back "OK, NOW", in response Shaun shot the rocket, it blasted straight into the ship and blasted a huge chunk of it off, everyone but the Doctor stared at awe at the massive crack it produced, "STOP IDLING TAILS, MOVE!" the Doctor shouted, Tails shook his head, as if to wake himself up and moved the plane inside.

"ALERT ALERT! DAMAGE HAS BEEN DEALT TO THE SOUTHERN AREA, ALERT" a Dalek screamed, "SHOW SOUTHERN SECURITY FOOTAGE" the Supreme Dalek ordered, the screen flickered and the Red Dalek looked up "ALERT THE OPERATIVE", "I OBEY" the Dalek replied as it moved towards a monitor.

As soon as the plane had landed they all hopped out, "Alright Doctor, we're here, what's the plan?" Sonic asked, the Doctor paced himself "Ok the Daleks will have security equipment, Tails", Tails stopped forward "Take it out, it should be" the Doctor paused licked a finger and raise it into the air, then he turned back to her "To the east, Blaze you go with him" he turned and pointed to a corridor "That's your quickest way" they nodded and made their way. "Shaun, Espio you get the fun job" the Doctor told them "Distractions", Espio and Shaun grinned, Shaun readied his Rail Gun and Espio grabbed the bag full of flash grenades, "Go where ever you want and cause as much carnage" they ran off "BUT BE CAREFUL!" the Doctor shouted after them. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently "I'm guessing that leaves us with Destroying the paradox machine" "Yep" the Doctor replied "but first I want to find out the location of the surgery room, I'll need the information for later", the Doctor told him as he walked past, Sonic shrugged his shoulders and followed.

Chapter 31

"KEEP MOVING" the Dalek barked, the workers groaned and heaved as they pushed the huge explosive further into the mine, "What do we do when we reached the end" the young man asked, the Dalek turned to him "OUR MACHINES HAVE BUILT A SHAFT, YOU WILL PLACE THE OBJECT ON THE METAL COVERING THE SHAFT", "What is it for" another worker asked, panting in exhaustion, the Dalek didn't respond.

Tails and Blaze moved further down the corridor, "How does the Doctor know this is the right way" Blaze asked, Tails stopped and turned to her, "Look up", she did "What am I looking at", Tails pointed out a curving in the ships roof "I'm guessing under that is wiring, that wiring must be connected to the security cameras", she nodded understanding the point. They continued their way, "HALT" a Dalek barked when they turned the corner, it must have been waiting for them "I don't think so" Blaze shouted, a flame emerged from her hand and shot into the creatures eye, causing it to explode "CANNOT SEE, OUT OF CONTROL, CANNOT SEE", Blaze grabbed Tails by the arm "Don't stand there RUN!" they ran down the corridor as the Dalek span and shot in various directions.

"EASTERN SECURITY DALEK HAS BEEN BLINDED" a Dalek reported, the Supreme Dalek "SEND ALL DALEKS TO THE", BOOM, a massive explosion shook the ship, the Supreme Dalek was furious "REPORT ATTACK LOCATION" the Supreme Dalek demanded, "ATTACK WAS FROM WESTERN CORRIDOR" another Dalek replied "DISPLAY DAMAGED AREAS FOOTAGE" barked the Supreme Dalek, "I OBEY", the image flickered showing a human and a chameleon grinning at the camera, the bit of the ship behind them had been damaged, the chameleon raised a knife and threw it at the camera, the signal was then lost "SEND ALL DALEKS TO THE WESTERN CORRIDORS, EXTERMINATE THE ATTACKERS", "WE OBEY"

Chapter 32

"FALL BACK" Eggman ordered, everyone did as they told, floating over the ground avoiding the corpses the Daleks kept coming, "HALT YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED". When they moved into corridor one Eggman whacked a switch, the reinforced steel slammed down "It's a good thing we thought of defences" Eggman thought to himself. The Daleks gathered outside it "REBELS HAVE RETREATED BEHIND THIS DOOR" one of them said, it moved forward and pressed it suction cup against the wall "THEY ARE DEADLOCKED SEALED, HACKING THEM WILL TAKE TOO LONG" it announced. Eggman and the others smiled watching from a monitor, their grins of joy soon turned to looks of dismay, they could see another Dalek move towards the door, this one had a claw instead of a suction cup, from the centre of this claw emerged a flame, instantly they heard a spark and could see it beginning to cut through the wall, "Hurry up Hedgehog" Eggman thought to himself.

Sonic nearly fell to his feet when he felt the vibration, "WHAT WAS THAT?" he shouted at the Doctor, the Doctor grinned at him "I think that was our distraction, now come on we have to hurry" the Doctor told him as he began to run, Sonic sighed shot forward and grabbed the Doctors arm "Your ways too slow Doc, leave the running to me" Sonic told him whilst dragging the Doctor forward.

Blaze was becoming a bit impatient, they had followed the wires and found a huge computer bank, Tails was now inspecting it "Could you hurry up" Blaze asked as she tapped her foot, "Hang on, I need to make sure that I disconnect this equipment right". "For petes sake" Blaze announced, she pushed him to the side and lifted her arm "BLAZE NO!" a flame shot out and the entire computer bank exploded and set a flame. An alarm started ringing, Tails turned to her "That was an alert system, a nearby Dalek will be coming here to fix it", she laughed weakly "We can get away in time", they moved in the corridor, instantly they saw the shadow of one of the creatures

The supreme Dalek shifted around as soon as it heard the ringing "WHAT HAS HAPPENED", "ALL SECURITY FOOTAGE HAS BEEN LOST" a Dalek answered "A SUPPORT DALEK HAS BEEN SENT TO FIX THE PROBLEM", "GET THE FOOTAGE BACK ONLINE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" the supreme Dalek barked.

Chapter 33

Knuckles was getting impatient, the rumbling from above was starting to become more violent, he turned to Rouge he was now a sleep he kissed her on the forehead "Sorry Rouge, but I can't sit back and do nothing" he whispered to her, he got up and sneaked out of the room, to join the fight.

As a large group of the Daleks reached the corner a blast shot towards them, destroying two Daleks in a row, as the other Daleks moved past their dead comrades, they turned the corner to see nothing "IMPOSSIBLE, THE BLAST MUST HAVE EMERGED FROM SOMEWHERE", suddenly a clink could be heard on the ground they looked down to see a grenade, it explode and a flash of light emerged, "CANNOT SEE, HELP". Espio whispered to Shaun as he kept a hand on his shoulder "Can you hurry up", on Shaun's jacket was Eggman's chip, Shaun shoved another battery into the Rail Gun, he cocked it and it started to charge "Wont be long Espio", Espio rolled another flash grenade on the floor, it exploded giving them more cover, Shaun grinned as he struggled to lift the heavy gun back on his shoulder "Ready" he announced. As the light of the second flash faded the last thing the Dalek at the front of the group saw was a blast being emitted from the corner, it ripped through it and destroyed another three Daleks, the Daleks who saw this decided to retreat.

As soon as the wall collapsed to the floor Eggman shouted "OPEN FIRE", Rail Gun shots burst out, destroying multiple Daleks, but the Daleks shots managed to kill a lot of people. When Knuckles arrived he noticed it wasn't looking good, he went over to one for the corpses and lifted the huge gun up with ease, he didn't want to resort to using a gun but there was no option, he cocked it and made his way towards Eggman, "What are you doing here" Eggman shouted as he took cover to reload his gun, Knuckles stood up and fired his blasted a Dalek then took cover to reload his "I couldn't sit back and wait".

Chapter 34

The operative was becoming impatient, there was a situation but the Supreme Dalek demanded he stay put, "Guard duty, hmm, what a joke" he thought to himself, he hated it but knew if he stepped out of line the Daleks wouldn't give him another chance, he sighed when did his life get out of hand, suddenly he dropped "Hang on what about my past, where was I born, how old am I, who am I" he started to scream, he bashed his head repeatedly into the ground he constantly shouting "I am the Operative, I AM THE OPERATIVE" whilst he kept thinking "NO I'M NOT!" he stopped. He knelt their breathing heavily, thinking of everything the blue hedgehog had said to him "…Maria?" then he shook his head, he pulled himself up and continued his duties. Suddenly he saw a blue flash shoot down the corridor in front of him "THE HEDGEHOG" he shouted in disbelief, he prepared himself and followed.

As the fighting continued the Daleks pushed the rebels further and further back into the base "This way" Eggman shouted at Knuckles and the surviving members "We can't beat them we'll have to out run them", they turned down one corridor and most of the Daleks followed, some Daleks stopped "ENGAGE HEAT DETECTORS, SIGNATURE IS HUMAN LIFE" one barked the others obeyed, their blue lighted targeting vision changed into a heat vision mode, they scanned the base, looking in all directions, then they saw it, a massive collection of heat coming from under the base, all of it was detected as living, these Daleks then made their way down the opposite corridor.

Chapter 35

"SONIC STOP" the Doctor ordered, Sonic pressed his feet into the ground and brought himself to a halt, whilst keeping hold of the Doctor, he pulled his arm free and examined the Door they were in front of, he pressed his Sonic Screwdriver against the circular panel and the Door lifted up, inside was a monitor that detected pulse rates, a small table filled with various equipment and a large table with clamps on it. Sonic looked around, the equipment as well as the large table had traces of blood on them, the Doctor was busy thinking "We came in from the south and moved up to the north and went a bit west, I've got it" he said to himself, but Sonic wasn't happy "DOCTOR!" he looked up "Sorry Sonic I was busy, we can go now", "What happens in this room? You said surgery" Sonic asked again, the Doctor stared at him "It's an experimentation quarters, the Daleks tend to take creatures they believe strong enough to serve them and manipulate their minds, only an unlucky few are qualified for this living torture", Sonic looked around "Is this what they did to Shadow" the Doctor nodded, "There's no way to break the Dalek conditioning, you have to hope the brain snaps it off for them, but even then…". There was silence between them "Come on" the Doctor told him "Let's go fix this mess", Sonic nodded and they walked out the corridor, instantly they were both pushed against the wall, they were being held by the neck, their attacker grinned "The Supreme Dalek will be very pleased"

When they reached the ends of the mines they saw the weird platform, instantly they could feel a burning heat coming from it, "Where does that lead" a worker asked, but the Daleks didn't reply, they shifted the bomb on top of it and all together slumped from both exhaustion and the burning heat, instantly one of them screamed out in pain as a shot hit him, the workers were shocked "WE HELPARRGGGRH" a women screamed as she was shot down, the Daleks stood and mercilessly shot down every single one of them, without pity or remorse.

Chapter 36

Tails and Blaze waited, as they heard the Dalek getting closer Tails nodded at Blaze, she jumped out and flung a ball of flame towards it, it extinguished in midair as it neared its body, the Dalek looked at her "INTRUDER, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED", she flung another flame but it was too late, the blast shot forward and she collapsed straight to the floor. When the Dalek entered the room Tails jumped at it, and held onto its dome with one hand and repeatedly hit it with the other "YOU FOUL CREATURES, YOU'VE RUINED OUR LIFES, YOU SHOULD ALL DIE!" he soon lost his grip as the Daleks shielding had burnt all the skin on his hands, as he lay on the floor in pain, he looked up at the creature "Let me guess…" the Daleks gun shifted "EXTERMINATE!" the blast shot and Tails dropped dead.

Cream woke Rouge up "What is it kid?" she asked still yawning "Sorry Mrs Rouge but Mr Knuckles has gone" she replied, instantly Rouge shot up, "I can't believe that echidna" she was furious, she moved towards the lift and pressed the switch, "No response" she whacked her fist into the wall "He must have switched it off". She started to sob, she didn't even get to say goodbye. Suddenly an explosion could be heard from above, but this one was different it was a lot closer, Mothers held onto their children, lovers began to weep, Rouge moved back "Get behind me Cream, NOW" she shouted, Cream obeyed and she stood behind her, the lift doors where ripped off and the sight they were expecting appeared, "EXTERMINATE!"

Chapter 37

Dragging the Doctor and Sonic by the throats the Operative was pleased with himself, "I knew I could accomplish this mission, nothing is beyond me" he said aloud, the Doctor thought for a moment "Tell me" he weakly asked, only just about able to speak "When did you first began serving the Daleks", "All my life" the Operative replied, "Which is?" the Operative stopped, yet he sill kept his grip on both of them "…I don't remember", Sonic started to realise what the Doctor was doing "Do you remember anything Shadow", the Operative stayed still "…Shadow?", "YES! Shadow it's your name", the Operative shook his head "No…my title is the Operative, it is all I am", he continued and made his way forward, tightening his grip so his prisoners could only breath, yet the thoughts continued to run through his head.

Espio and Shaun waited patiently for the Daleks to turn the corner, "I don't like this" Espio told him "Will you relax, we've got a break", Shaun told him whilst he threw another flash at the corner, just to remind the Daleks they where there, "Daleks don't give up" Espio replied, "They're planning something".

"REPORT STATUS" the Supreme Dalek demanded "SECRUITY FOOTAGE HAS BEEN REPAIRED, EXCEPT FROM WESTERN CAMERA X18, DALEKS IN THAT AREA REPORT THE TARGETS ARE NOT VISIBLE", the Supreme Dalek was about to respond when, "Supreme one" a voice bellowed, the Supreme Dalek turned to see the Operative, he stood in front of the Dalek and dropped the Doctor and Sonic to the ground "I have completed my objective".

Chapter 38

Now they were pinned back, it was only down to Eggman, Knuckles and a dozen resistance members, the Daleks had forced them into the operations room "Take your position's men" Eggman ordered, the soldiers did what they were told they took cover behind the chairs waiting for the Daleks to cut through the wall, "Eggman, can I use the security footage" Knuckles asked, Eggman stared at him "Is it to check up on Rouge and the others" Knuckles nodded, Eggman turned to see the flame slowly cutting its way through the door, it would still be a good while, that door was triple enforced for emergencies, he turned back to Knuckles "Come on then" then he turned his attention back to the soldiers "Hold positions we will return post haste" he told them.

Knuckles followed him up the stairs and through the door, then followed him down a corridor which was connected to one room, they stepped through to be greeted with the multiple monitors, Eggman quickly sat on the seat, "Security footage, Z12, lower basements" he said as he typed it on his keyboard, they where both horrified by the image. Covering the entire room where hundreds of corpses, of children and elderly. All the people to weak, to young, to old or just unable to fight, amongst them where the corpses of Rouge and Cream, Knuckles was furious "Show me 1 hour ago", Eggman agreed and the image flickered back it showed Cream waking up Rouge, Rouge moving to the elevator and being furious, the next thing that was shown where the Daleks pouring in, killing every single one of them, Eggman stopped the footage "Why…why would they do that?" Eggman asked, Knuckles just stared at the frozen image of Rouge, he heaved his gun and made his way back, hundreds of people, all of them innocent, mercilessly butchered to death, his fury held no bounds.

Chapter 39

As the Doctor and Sonic stood to their feet the Daleks stayed well alarmed, the Operative smiled victoriously as he stood in front of the Supreme Dalek, the Dalek from before turned "SUPREME DALEK THE DALEKS IN THE WESTERN CORRIDOR ARE AWAITING ADVICE", the Supreme Dalek turned its attention back to the other Dalek "TELL THEM TO TRACE HEAT SIGNATURES, OPEN COMMUNICATIONS IMAGE", the Dalek turned to a monitor "THEY OBEY", the screen flickered showing what one of the Daleks could see, the Doctor and Sonic watched to, powerless to stop them, the Daleks vision looked towards the corner, the heat signatures revealed the Daleks attackers, it showed the human firing another warning blast, then he began to reload his weapon. The Daleks seized this opportunity, turned around the corner and instantly fired at both of them, its vision changed back to its normal targeting state and showed the corpses of Espio and Shaun lying on the floor, the Doctor was furious "Shaun…Espio…we owe you one", the Supreme Dalek turned to the Doctor "THEIR DEATHS ARE YOUR FAULT DOCTOR, THEY BELIEVED IN YOU AND DIED IN YOUR NAME…YOU EXPLODITED THEIR WEAKNESS FOR PERSONAL GAIN", the Doctor turned slowly to face the Dalek, he remained silent and furious "HAVE YOU NOTHING TO SAY DOCTOR", Sonic was a bit worried, "What do we do now Doctor?" but the Doctor had no answer.

Eggman wiped the sweat from his face as he aimed his gun, soon the Daleks where about to come in, "OK MEN THIS IS IT, GIVE THEM ALL YOU'VE GOT", the steel from the wall slammed to the floor "NOW!" Knuckles shouted, the rail gun blasts shot through the hole, the rays scorched nine Daleks, "RELOAD" Eggman barked, they all did as they were told, "DEFENDERS GO" Knuckles ordered, the Soldiers with guns kneeled closer to the door, they aimed at any blue light they saw emerge, the classic hissy fit of blind Daleks could be heard, blast shot into the room, managing to hit some of the defenders, when the rail gunners had reloaded they blasted their shots again, Knuckles clicked his trigger, nothing he turned to Eggman "I'm out", Eggman passed him a machine gun "M4 carbine, not as effective but may blind some of the little basARGGH" the blast came from the door, Eggman instantly collapsed to the floor, Knuckles turned to see the Daleks coming in, there was a small hand full of the rebels left now, he heaved Eggman's Rail gun up and took aim. As the bolt blasted it destroyed Eggman's killer, he clicked it again but it was out, "DAMM!" he shouted, he swooped the machine gun up and charged towards the creatures, he screamed as he fired. Each bullet just melted, none of them made a dint, the creatures stared at him, then one of them shifted its gun "EXTERMINATE!" the blast shot across killing Knuckles, the Daleks then continued until the few remained had been exterminated, when they finished they left, all of the rebels where now dead.

Chapter 40

Staring at the Supreme Dalek the Doctor just stood in rage, there was nothing he could do, he needed a powerful blast to the destroy the paradox machine, even if he had something he would have to get close…the Daleks had them beat, they surrounded the two of them, the Operative grinned as he watched Sonic fill with anger. "YOU WILL DIE DOCTOR" the Supreme Dalek barked "BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW DALEK EMPIRE", "Let me guess, you're going to sail the universes will this planet as a vessel, wiping all life out" the Doctor remarked, "CORRECT, THE PLAN IS NEARLY COMPLETE" the Supreme Dalek replied, it turned to one of its subordinates "BEGIN THE COUNTDOWN FOR THE IMPLOSION DEVICE RELEASE", the Dalek obeyed and pushed its suction cup into the computer "COUNTDOWN BEGINS AT 30 RELS". The Supreme Daleks gun shifted "AND NOW DOCTOR, YOU WILL FINALLY BE EXTERMINATED", the Doctor and Sonic closed their eyes, and prepared themselves, "WAIT!" they opened them again to see the Operative stood in front of them, he was facing the Supreme Dalek "EXPLAIN" the Supreme Dalek barked, the Operative dropped to the floor "No…must obey…the Daleks", Sonic looked at him in confusion "Shadow?"

Multiple thoughts ran through his mind, names came back to him "Maria", "Prof Gerald", "Project Shadow, the ultimate life form" he bashed his head into the ground, trying to free his mind from the Dalek grip. "EXPLAIN OPERATIVE" the Supreme Dalek shouted "OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED", the hedgehog got to his feet, his right hand started to glow gold "My name…is Shadow", he leaped into the air, facing the paradox machine "CHAOS SPEAR", the Supreme Daleks gun shifted as the gold spear of energy shot through the air "EXTERMINATE!" the beam hit and Shadow instantly dropped to the floor dead but it wasn't in vain, "Oh Good man Shadow" the Doctor cheered, the bolt hit the paradox machine and it exploded, the emeralds fell out on the floor unscratched and the ship began to violently shake.

Outside the Daleks returning from angel island saw it, the Supreme Daleks ship was being ripped of the top of the city and flung into the sky, as they watched it shot into space, they saw the city fade, the sky flicking quickly from day and night before the creatures slowly faded from existence. Inside the supreme Daleks ship the corpses of Tails, Shaun, Blaze, Espio and Shadow began to fade, the huge hole the warp star had created was gone. Sonic turned to the Doctor "What's happening" the Doctor just replied "HOLD ON", Sonic looked around at the panicking Daleks and across the floor he had fallen to "HOLD ONTO WHAT?" he asked, as the ship violently shook, Sonic was flung to one area of the ship, the Doctor against the wall whilst the Daleks found it difficult to stay still.

From space the spectacle was amazing, every planet had stopped and was quickly orbiting the sun backwards at nearly light speeds, and all the moons did the same, as did every Dalek ship.

Angel Island returned to its past state as smoke emitted from the volcano. Back at station square the mine had been filled back up as though it was never dug. The bomb and shaft, gone.

After being flung across the floor by the sheer power of the change the Doctor felt at the back of his head with one hand, Sonic was unconscious next to the remains of the paradox machine, the Supreme Dalek panicked "THE PARADOX HAS BEEN BROKEN". The Doctor felt a hand help him up "What's happened Doctor" Penny asked slightly confused.

Chapter 41

In the ruins of Station square the Daleks waited looking up into the sky, "WHY HASN'T THE PARADOX OCCURRED?"

Eggman and Tails shook their heads in the X Chopper; Tails turned to Eggman "I just got the weirdest felling of Déjà vu".

The Doctor grinned as Penny pulled him up, "Doctor why are you grinning" she asked, worrying that the Doctor may have forgotten about the predicament, the Supreme Dalek turned to him "OUR PLANS ARE IN RUIN, HOWEVER WE CAN STILL EXTERMINATE YOU" suddenly the Doctors expression became wide eyed, as it seemed to him time was going to replay its actions, the Supreme Daleks gun shifted and Penny ran in front of the Doctor "EXTERMINATE!" suddenly there was a flash of golden light, it appeared right in front of them and absorbed the blast, "Not this time" Sonic grinned, his entire body was a bright gold, he gave the Doctor an emerald "Keep hold of this will ya Doc" then he swooped the Doctor and Penny up and flew through the ship, destroying every Dalek in his path, the Supreme Dalek was in panic "ADVISE EVERY DALEK TO BE ON FULL ALERT OF A GOLDEN HEDGEHOG, THEY MUST EXTERMINATE IT ON SIGHT" it barked.

Chapter 42

The Doctor grinned as Sonic dropped them off at the TARDIS "Absorbed the emeralds" the Doctor smiled "there energy becomes a vastly powerful shield that can withstand anything, whilst also emitting energy blasts that can destroy what the host wants with one touch" the Doctor announced, Super Sonic grinned "What's the plan Doc" he asked him, the Doctor thought then a giant grin covered his face "Cause as much carnage for the Daleks as possible, destroy any Daleks you want" then he unlocked the TARDIS, as they went inside Super Sonic blasted a hole through the bottom of the ship, soaring towards the planet below.

"Before we leave the Doctor told Penny as he pulled a lever "I've just got to make a tiny hop into the future and pick up a friend", the engines groaned and the police box faded away.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, he remembered dodging some Dalek blasts, then the next thing he knew he was here. He struggled to move, he was belted down on a table, he heard the door slide open and could see two Daleks enter the room, one had a drill instead of a suction cup and the other had a claw, for the first time in his entire life he was filled with fear "What are you going to do me", "WE WILL MAKE YOU LOYAL" Shadow tried to get free but it was no good, he was strapped down tight "I'd rather you kill me" he shouted in rage, one of the Daleks replied coldly "IT IS NOT YOUR CHOICE", the drill started to buzz as it moved closer and closer to his head, suddenly it stopped as the Daleks moved back, Shadow opened his eyes to see a familiar wall and hear a familiar groan. As the groaning continued the TARDIS materialised right on top of the surgery table, Shadow grinned "Am I glad to see you Doctor, you have no idea what they were going to do to me" he nervously laughed, the Doctor flicked a switch and the engine started again, "Oh I think I can take a good guess" he replied, he pointed his screwdriver to the table and the cuffs released, Shadow hopped off the table "Are you ok" Penny asked, "Never better" Shadow responded and joined them at the console "Anything you need Doctor?" Shadow asked, the Doctor turned to him "Yeah, do you know where I could find a chameleon called Espio?"

Chapter 43

Rouge, Amy and Knuckles where exhausted, no matter what they did they couldn't destroy a single Dalek, they knew their game was up, Rouge turned to Amy and Knuckles "Nice knowing you", Knuckles nodded Amy remained quiet as she wielded her Piko Piko hammer, all she was thinking about was Sonic, they ran around the corner and where immediately shot, they all fell to the floor "What's happened" Knuckles shouted in pain "YOU ARE ALL NEEDED FOR SLAVE LABOUR", immediately the Daleks dragged them out of the room, they heard a blast from behind them. The creatures turned the last thing they saw was a gold light, it blasted and destroyed each and every one of the creatures, Amy smiled "Sonic", Sonic kneeled down and held her "I missed you", the comment confused Amy however she let pass so she could enjoy the moment, after awhile he pulled back then kissed her on the forehead, then he smiled "Wait here, I have work to do", before any of them could ask questions Sonic was gone back through the hold he created.

"WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!" the bee screamed in panic, the large alligator put a hand over its mouth "We won't be able to do nothing if you don't keep quiet Charmy" he announced, then he turned to the Chameleon who was staring out of the window at the sight "Are those creatures still out there Espio?" the alligator asked, "Yes but they haven't searched this building yet Vector, but it's only a matter of time" Espio replied, he moved away from the window and rejoined them, Vector wiped a tear from his eye "I don't know how to put this…but this maybe the end guys" suddenly he pulled them in for a hug "You are the greatest partners a detective investigator could ask for" he sobbed, Espio tried to protest and sighed. Strangely all the papers on vectors desk suddenly began to scatter as if a breeze pushed them, the group turned to look at the desk confused, then they heard a wheezing sound from behind them, it stopped and when they turned they were even more puzzled to see a blue box in the middle of their empty room, its Doors opened and a man stepped "oh I've always wanted to say this" he grinned at them, then he cleared his throat and in an Austrian accent announced "Come with me if you want to live"

Chapter 44

When they followed the stranger into the box they were amazed by its size, the engines of the ship wheezed and the box disappeared, suddenly a blast could be heard from the outside of the building, the Chaotix offices and the whole building started to collapse.

Inside the box the trio looked around "This is impossible" Vector announced, he turned to the Doctor "Who are you anyway", Penny laughed "Don't bother, I've been asking the same question and haven't got an answer yet" she told them, the Doctor grabbed the computer monitor, "If Sonic's doing his thing right" the Doctor announced "Then all we have to do is just wait for the Daleks to make their move" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Master Emerald, he then connected it to the emerald detectors wires "First though" he said aloud "I have to hook this up, I'll need the extra power".

Super Sonic flew down into the ruined remains of Station Square, as the Daleks turned towards him and opened fire their prisoners cheered in joy, "No one enslaves my planet" he shouted, he charged straight into them and blew every last one of them to pieces.

On the command ship the supreme Dalek was panicking "REPORT DAMAGE" he shouted, a Dalek turned "SO FAR 3,000 DALEKS HAVE BEEN LOST", instantly Dalek replied "ORDER ALL DALEKS TO RETREAT TO THE SPACIAL ENTRY POINT, WE WILL ESCAPE TO A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE". In space the vast Dalek fleet that had gathered made its way back to the planet.

Chapter 45

Suddenly there was a ringing throughout the TARDIS "What is that" Charmy asked, the Doctor grinned "Just what I expected", Penny moved to his side and saw the image on the monitor the Dalek ships where above angel island "What are they doing?" she asked, he smiled "retreating"

Eggman and Tails saw the sight from miles, hundreds of Dalek ships above angel island, Eggman laughed weakly "I think we best turn around" Tails thought about the request "I think your right", the chopper turned and made its way towards Station Square, suddenly they saw a bright gold light coming towards them, it shot passed the windows "WHAT WAS THAT" Eggman barked, Tails turned to his window and grinned at the sight "Sonic", outside flying besides them was Sonic, he gave them a thumbs up and blasted back to the city.

"We can't let them escape" Penny protested "You said yourself they would just start again" he grinned at her and pointed at a switch which was near the master emerald "when I say now hold that switch" she stood by it confused, Shadow moved forward "But the Daleks are going to escape" "No they won't Shadow" the Doctor announced as he pushed the bike pump attached to the console "because I'm" he flicked some switches "going to give them" he pulled a lever "some" he ran to the Doors and opened them, peering out they could see the fleet and angel island, he aimed his Sonic screwdriver at the Supreme Daleks ship "PAYBACK", he buzzed his Sonic screwdriver and the sparks flew out of the console, the machine groaned loudly in pain "NOW!" he shouted, Penny nodded and instantly held onto the button.

All the Daleks on the supreme Daleks ship where beginning to panic "WHAT IS HAPPENING" the Supreme Dalek demanded "SPACIAL, UNIVERSAL AND TIME ENTRY COORDINATES HAVE BEEN CHANGED AND LOCKED", a Dalek replied, the Supreme Dalek turned to it "DESTINATION", "OUR ORIGIN UNIVERSE, ABOVE THE PLANET GALLIFREY", the Supreme Dalek suddenly released what was about to happen.

The Doctor grinned as he saw the rift pull all the fleets back inside. Everyone inside the TARDIS, curious of what he had done moved beside him "What did you do?" Penny asked, "I sent them back…back to the time war to be wiped out, their coordinates are locked so they can't escape", Vector, Charmy and Espio were confused "Time war?" Espio asked, the Doctor sighed "it doesn't matter, let's get you home".

Chapter 46

When the X Chopper landed Tails, Eggman and all the soldiers discovered that the Daleks had been wiped out, instantly, as members of GUN the soldiers went out to start a restoration process, Tails went to help and Eggman used the moment to escape to his base in the chopper. Nearby Tails heard the groaning of the TARDIS engines, he saw the box appear down the street and grinned as the Doors opened to reveal the Doctor "You did it" Tail grinned, the Doctor tilted his head "…this time we did", Tails was confused, Penny laughed when she saw his expression "Don't worry Tails, he's been talking like that for awhile", the Doctor shifted to let the Chaotix team out, Vector grabbed his hand and shook it "Thank you Doc", the Doctor grinned "Happy to help", "Come on boys, we're going home" Vector announced, both Charmy and Espio sighed and followed.

"Why did you thank him?" Espio asked, "He saved our lives" Vector told him, "How do we know" Espio replied, when they turned the next corner they saw their building, or what remained of it, Charmy laughed "I think that proves it" he joked.

Tails turned to the Doctor "A lot of the civilians have lost their homes", the Doctor nodded as he was informed "I was thinking" Tails continued "The TARDIS is pretty big", the Doctor looked at him, slightly shocked "Are you asking me to lent my TARDIS out like a travel lodge", Tails grinned "It was just an idea", the Doctor thought about the chaos the Daleks had caused and scratched the back of his head "Oh…go on then, get the soldiers to escort them here, BUT THEY MUSN'T TOUCH ANYTHING" the Doctor told him, Tails grinned "Thank you" then he ran around the corner.

Penny looked around and then placed her hands over her mouth "Mum" she ran forward then stopped and turned to the Doctor "I have to know if she's ok" the Doctor smiled "Don't worry, I'll see you in a bit" she nodded. As she ran around the corner she accidentally ran straight into a soldier who fell to the ground, their encounter caused the young man to be knocked to the floor, "I'm sorry" she announced, as she helped him up the man blushed "It's ok Miss?" "Fildes, Penny Carter Fildes", the man smiled "That's a beautiful name, Penny", she blushed "Thank you…" "Shaun, Shaun Baker", there was a moment, a spark, where they stared deep into each others, then she remembered "Mum. I'm sorry I've got to go, nice to meet you", she ran passed him, "See you again maybe" Shaun shouted, she turned and grinned "You bet" she smiled, then made her way.

Chapter 47

Sonic had destroyed every Dalek he could see and was now making his way to the GUN base, when he arrived he could see that Amy had waited for him while Knuckles and Rouge had just left, he swooped in front of her and immediately raised his arms, there was a flash of light as the emeralds left his body and scattered, blasting through the walls into different parts of the world, when he dropped to the floor he pulled himself back up and went straight to Amy, he picked her up and span her in the air grinning in joy as he did, she smiled back "I knew you would do it" Amy told him, he placed her back on the floor, the pulled for a kiss, when their lips met they were frozen in the passion of the moment. When the kissed finished Sonic smiled, "Let's go home" she nodded and they held hands as they made their way out of the base.

Knuckles and Rouge where now walking through the fields, far out from GUN's base, they couldn't be bothered waiting for Sonic to come back, "So what will you do next?" Knuckles asked "Now that you're out of work", Rouge laughed "That wasn't GUN's only base, don't worry I still have my job", Knuckles stopped "Oh", Rouge turned to face him "What?" "Well I was thinking maybe you could", she sighed "Knuckles that kiss before", he stared at her waiting for an answer "It meant nothing" she lied, she wasn't ready to admit her feelings, Knuckles blushed embarrassed he quickly walked ahead of her "What! You thought" he grinned, trying to think of an excuse "No…no I was just", Rouge smiled "You where just?" "I…was wondering if you'd like a job…watching the emerald…you know in case I err…need a break" he lied, Rouge smiled "Nice cover Knucks" she joked to herself, they continued their way to the nearby city.

Chapter 48

It was night, the Doctor had agreed that everyone who had lost their homes could sleep inside his TARDIS, when the soldiers escorted them inside, the sheer noise of the people surprised the Doctor, he never expected to hear so much noise coming from his ship, the Doctor had shown the homeless civilians to their beds, most of them where certain they where delusional from stress, he saw Penny escorting an elderly women he smiled at her and she smiled back, then the Doctor was surprised to see that she was talking to Shaun. Another hour later the doors opened to reveal Knuckles and Rouge "Sorry Doctor" Rouge announced "it's just my flats gone", he laughed to himself "Don't worry, the entire city's populations here", they smiled in gratitude "Thanks Doctor" Knuckles told him, "OH!" the thought hit him, he moved to the console and disconnected the emerald "Catch" he shouted to Knuckles, he flung the emerald towards him and Knuckles caught it, Rouge yawned "Where's the beds", the Doctor breathed in deep "Go down the corridor, turn left, through the next corridor, first right when you reach the library, past the bins, second door on the left" he announced, a little bit startled by all the information at once they walked into the corridor, minutes later Sonic and Amy walked in with the same story.

Early morning every civilian and solider left the TARDIS, they all still couldn't get their heads around its sheer size but they just ignored it, they had their life's to rebuild, the Doctor smiled as he watched them leave "People, if its staring them in the face Humph" he joked. The doors opened again Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Sonic, he asked them to wait, after awhile Penny, her mum and Shaun stepped out "Could you please take care of her for a sec Shaun" Shaun nodded and escorted the elderly woman away, Penny turned to the others, the Doctor had something to tell them.

Chapter 49

"Ok then Doctor" Sonic announced grinning, "What's this about, are you arranging a victory party for us" he joked, the Doctor laughed "No, no time", "Then what is it" Amy asked, there was a silence, there was a hint of sadness in the Doctors eyes "…this is goodbye", no one knew what to say. "But…you'll come back…yeah" Penny asked, "No" the Doctor told them as he shook his head "But the TARDIS can travel anywhere, you said it yourself" Sonic added "Not between universes" he replied, he turned towards the ocean and nodded at angel island "When the Daleks entered this universe they left a tear, that tears seeping energy", Amy was confused "If it has then its not harmful because nothing's happened yet?" The Doctor shook his head in response "The Daleks where shielding it, only allowing the harmless energy from my universe to come through, but now it's gone…", Shadow laughed weakly "It's something bad, right", "Anti matter, one of the thin layers between the void and the universes", now Tails understood what the Doctor was on about "If anti matter gets into this universe it will destroy everything". The Doctor turned to them "Exactly, but when I close it I can't come back" he announced "The walls will be up once more", Shadow moved forward "Then I'll be the first to say it" he grabbed the Doctors arm and shook it "Goodbye", Rouge followed, she saluted him "Goodbye", "No salutes" the Doctor added smiling sadly. Next was Knuckles "Thanks for getting my emerald back" the Doctor grinned "Helping people is what I do" the Doctor reached out his arm and Knuckles shook it, after Knuckles he turned to Tails "Tails, keep up the good work you're a brilliant mechanic", he grabbed the fox's arm and shook it "It was a pleasure to meet you" Tails smiled "You too".

Next the Doctor turned to Sonic and Amy "I wish you two the best" he told them, he then turned to Sonic "Cherish each moment with her Sonic, she's your Rose" Sonic nodded "I will, and thanks Doc", the Doctor stared at Penny "Thank you" she remained quiet as he turned and opened the doors of the TARDIS just about to step in "Wait!" Penny shouted, he faced her."Don't go" she protested, "I have to" he responded but he could see she wouldn't accept it "Why?" He knew why "…because my times coming, and its coming soon", the comment confused her "What does that mean" but he didn't answer, "Well" she continued wiping a tear from her face "I'm coming with you" "No" he told her sharply, she felt like she couldn't win "Why not." "When people travel with me their life's are dragged into ruin and chaos" he thought back to when she sacrificed her life for him, he shook it off "No more", she broke down into tears, he walked towards her "You have a life here, you have a family, your mum…That's a life I long for", he held her tightly in a hug, "I'm going to miss you" she announced, "he let go of her and smiled "…trust me, you've found someone better" he told her, she wiped the tears from her face and smiled at him, he walked to the TARDIS and stepped inside, before closing the Doors he waved them goodbye, they waved back, he clicked his fingers from the console and the Doors closed, they watched as the ship faded from existence.

Chapter 50

At the console the Doctor was deep in thought, he flicked some switches and pushed a button, a sound confirmed what he had done "Brilliant" he announced to no one, forgetting he was once again alone, but he continued "The rips have been closed…everything's back to normal" he sighed "Fan…tastic" he dull fully remarked, still pondering over what he was told a while back.

"I think your song is ending…every song ends", "It is returning from the darkness…he will knock four times"

The Doctor shook the thought, he turned his mind back to Sonic and the others, he laughed "Although it is strange" he told the emptiness "The differences between universes, what's real in one…" he moved to one of the panels and stood over the railed floor, he kneeled down and grabbed a small latch and pulled the floor up, from under the floor he pulled out a trunk "S" he shouted aloud, he opened it up and went through the objects, he pulled out a painting of the Mona Lisa "Scaroths fake painting" he pushed the object to the side, next he pulled out a small vial "Spectrox" then placed it next to the paintings after that he picked up a helmet "Sontaran", he put the helmet down then grinned when he found what he was looking for "Sonic The Hedgehog" he pulled the small box out and examined it, inside was a 90's video game cartridge "It's funny, fictional in one universe…real in another" he laughed as he put the video game back, "Ahh the strange differences you get" he put the objects back and placed the trunk in its place, he covered the floor back up, and then stood staring at the consoles buttons, switches and levers "Right" he shouted as he clapped his hands together "Where to next".

The End

Trivia

Dalek info for Sonic fans (information taken from the book Doctor Who Monsters and Villains)

The Daleks are the most hated and feared life form in the universe, originally from the planet skaro; their empire now covers much of known space. While they appear to be armoured robots, the casing is really the survival chamber for the hideous creature inside.  
The mutated Dalek creatures are the end result of a thousand-year war between the Kaleds and the Thals. A Kaled scientist, Davros, experimented to discover the ultimate form of his race, and designed the Dalek travel machine to enable resultant creatures to survive. Now dependent on radiation, and powered by static electricity, the Daleks only ambition is the conquest of all other life forms and the total extermination of their enemies.

When Sonic gives up his super form the emeralds scatter, like they do in the video games.

The Sonic The Hedgehog video game cartridge is described as being from the 90's, that's obviously because the game was released in 1991.

The fake Mona Lisa in the trunk is from the 1979 4th Doctor story "City Of Death". The vial of spectrox is from the 1984 5th Doctor story "The Caves Of Androzani". The Sontarans helmet has appeared in every Sontaran story, Sontarans are a clone race of aliens that first appeared in Doctor Who in 1973.

"Every song ends" is said in a Doctor Who episode "Planet Of The Odd" and "he will knock four times" is a line from "Planet Of The Dead" both these quotes hint to the fact the 10th Doctors time is coming to an end. The line "…because my times coming, and its coming soon" is a reminder that I made up for this oncoming danger

The reason why the Doctor knows what the Daleks where mining for is because they have already tried to steer a planet in the 1964 story "The Dalek Invasion Of Earth"

The paradox machine was an object that appeared in the 2007 story "The Sound Of Drums", there the Master (a renegade time lord, who like the Doctor survived the time war) stole the Doctors TARDIS and changed it into a paradox machine for his plan. This is why the Daleks paradox machine in this story looks like a TARDIS console, however it draws its power from the emeralds. A paradox machine can be used to break time and change an unchangeable event, when they are destroyed time restores itself back to when the machine was first activated (which is why Penny was alive because she was killed after it was activated)

Functions of the Sonic Screwdriver include lock picking, disconnecting and reconnecting barbed wire, medical scanning and tracing signal sources; it also has over 1,000 more settings (but it doesn't work on wood and for some reason hair dryers can interfere with it)

The Doctors TARDIS is meant to blend into its surroundings wherever it lands, this is because of a piece of equipment called "the chameleon circuit", however the Doctors changed into a Police Box when he landed in the 1960's and when he left the chameleon circuit broke and the shape got stuck, however the Doctor grew to like it and left it as it is.

The Doctor doesn't like any kind of authority; in the episode "The Unicorn and the Wasp" he tells his companion Donna "We don't want PC Plod sticking his nose in". Ironically when the timelords where still alive they gave him the position of president however he decided to leave, running away from the duties he was suppose to accept.

The second part, "Chaos of the Daleks" is named in the style of most Dalek story's (others include Planet Of The Daleks, Death To The Daleks, Genesis Of The Daleks, Evolution Of The Daleks etc)

When the doctor says Fantastic at the end, it's a reference to the 9th Doctor, who said the word a lot.

This story is set after "Planet Of The Dead" and before "The Waters Of Mars"

Established in Sonic Rush, Blaze is from another universe. (Although in Sonic 06 she is also from the future?)

"A Warp Star" is an object that appeared in "Journeys End", it's basically destructive gas trapped in a shell, break the shell and its "An explosion waiting to happen". This is why it destroys a huge chunk of the Dalek ship.

Jelly Babies where the 4th Doctors favourite sweet, other doctors have been known to eat them, I decided it'd be a nice touch if the 10th Doctor ate them in this story.

When the Doctor considers whether or not he is "the destroyer of worlds" he is thinking back to what Davros, creator of the Daleks, said in their last encounter ("Journeys End")

The Doctors line "When people travel with me their life's are dragged into ruin and chaos" is a reference to the things that have happened to his companions of the years (for example one companion called Martha Jones had her family tortured by the Master, another, Adric died trying to the stop the Cyberman)

The trunks under the TARDIS floors are a reference to "The Unicorn and The Wasp" where it was revealed he kept objects from different periods of time in different trunks. (At the end of the episode he looks for an Agatha Christie book)

Dalek shielding melts bullets when they near the casing, only the eye can be shot because the shielding is weak there, however powerful explosives or energy weapons can instantly break through the shielding. The casing itself can scorch and burn skin (it does this because it absorbs any chemicals the Dalek could use)

As explained in "The Runaway Bride" the Doctors pockets, like his TARDIS, are bigger on the inside.

The explosive baubles are from "The Runaway Bride"; the yo-yo was an object the 4th Doctor kept on him, as was the pencil sharpener, the water pistol was used in "The Fires Of Pompeii", psychic paper is a device that shows people whatever the Doctor wants them to see (like a backstage pass or a police badge etc).

The vacuum of a Daleks suction cup can snap a mans skull, this was shown in the 2005 episode "Dalek"

"Mind you it does need a good fix-a-up-a" refers to the fact that the Doctors TARDIS is a bit faulty

This isn't the first time Eggman has helped Sonic and friends, other times include Sonic Adventure (he tried to take out Chaos with his egg carrier), Sonic Adventure 2 (He helped to stop the ARK crash), Sonic Heroes (he gave advice on how to defeat Metal) and Sonic Chronicles (he helped build a ship with Tails so the group could stop Ix, however when they left he took over the planet)

The m4 carbine and Rail gun are both real world weapons, however the Rail Gun is fitted to heli-carriers and cannot be lifted around with ease.

"Come with me if you want to live" is a line from the Terminator films, the Doctor says it in an Austrian accent as a joke

"Yep. I've been the same since Sonic" is a reference to the fact that Amy has been infatuated with Sonic since Sonic CD

Only Sonic, The Doctor and some of the Daleks remember what had happened, this is because they were near the paradox machine when it was destroyed (Shadow didn't because Shadow died, Jenny didn't because she wasn't alive to see it)

We don't find out but Cheese, Cream and Vanilla all survived in the end

The TARDIS is powered by the energy in the Doctors universe, if it's in the wrong universe it won't work, however because of the energy pouring out of the tear the TARDIS had enough power to Travel.

"Cherish each moment with her Sonic, she's your Rose" is a reference to Rose Tyler a companion the Doctor fell in love with and later lost, Rose ironically is also Amy's last name.

At the end the Doctor closes the TARDIS doors by clicking his fingers, this was established at the end of the 2008 story "Forest Of The Dead"


End file.
